Winchester
by sherlocksbluebox
Summary: Katherine-Mai Winchester. Her future seemed set in stone. she was going to join the family business. Then her Hogwarts letter came and everything was different Katherine was a witch. Join her as she and her friends get into adventures and learn that there are some things more important than following orders, like family, loyalty and trust. Slight supernatural crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**So because I'm doing a bit of a cross over between Harry potter and Supernatural, the timelines are obviously going to be a bit messed up, so don't worry about the years these take place in please. I just hope you enjoy the story. It will mainly be Harry Potter. But with a bit of the Winchesters in there.**_

"Are you mad at me?" she had to ask her father who looked at her and shook his head with a heavy sigh. They looked at the letter in her hands. "We aren't going to tell them are we?" she questioned, but said it fully knowing it was rhetorical. Her brothers are to never know.

"I'm sorry Mai-pie" he said. A name that her father had barely called her since she turned six. It was a nickname her two brothers called her though. Her actual name was Katherine-Mai. "If they know about the existence of this type of magic, they might let there guard slip. You know that can't happen" he reasoned and she nodded, she may be only eleven years old, but she has had to grow up from a very young age.

"Tell them I ran away then. That I got weak and ran. They're less likely to look for me that way" she said with a lowered head. "I love you daddy" she said and the two hugged tightly. It seemed like such a little thing. So what if his youngest child was going away to boarding school. Well so everything, because they were hunters, and she was going to a school for witches and wizards.

"I'll let Bobby know, you can stay there during the summer" he nodded and she smiled and nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. She and her family weren't the most emotional. But leaving them behind. That was a big deal.

And so, three weeks later as Katherine-Mai Winchester boarding a train in England called the Hogwarts express, shyly sitting with a dark haired boy wearing glasses and a ginger haired boy with a pet rat, across the sea's in America, Dean Winchester was storming out of the motel room, wanting something to punch whilst his younger brother Sam stayed silent and unmoving on the motel bed in shock.

As Katherine learned about the legend of Harry Potter whilst sitting next to the boy himself, John Winchester told his sons how there sister ran away because she couldn't handle the lifestyle. Whilst the eleven year old practised a simple spell with her wands, Dean Winchester shot down beer bottles with his gun. None of the Winchester siblings knew if they would see each other again, nor if they wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First few years are going to be heavily skipped over**_

She stood in anticipation as names were called one at a time. She was in the final three names since it was going alphabetically via surname. Finally she heard it though "Winchester, Katherine-Mai" professor McGonagall called. Suddenly various thoughts filled Katherine's head. What if she didn't get placed? What if she was the only one not to have a house. Perhaps they would learn about her past, about her family being hunters and decide not to let her attend the school. What if she was placed in Slitherin. She had heard on the train about how all the bad people get put in that house. How every evil wizard had been a snake.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she faced this like everything else in her life, head on. Burying the fear down so nobody can see it and instead a face of determination took over her expressions. She placed the sorting hat down on her head, it barely touched her before it was calling out _**GRYFFINDOR**_. Katherine smiled. She was happy with that. After all the traits of somebody form Gryffindor was being brave, daring, a strong will and a good moral sense. She wouldn't have minded Ravenclaw either she suppose, a being smart, filled with wisdom, thinking with originality. Her brother Sam would be in that house she figured. Dean would be a Gryffindor with her.

Walking towards the applauding table she took a seat between Ron Weasley and a boy named Neville Longbottom. She watched the final two sorting and Dumbledore's speech which included six words she was sure were made up, before the plates in front of them filled with mountains of food. "Oh my lord" she said, catching the attention of several people.

"You're American?" Neville asked her shyly and she nodded.

"Yep" she grinned. A conversation had started around them about blood types.

"I'm half and half, me dads a muggle, mams a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out" An Irish lad named Seamus Finnegan told the amused group who laughed.

"Muggle means non-magic right?" she said and the group nodded "Probably obvious from that statement alone, but no witches or wizards in my family. Just two over-protective brothers and my dad" she smiled, her gut twanging when she thought of them. She felt a little guilty having to lie to them but knew it was for the best. People noticed she didn't mention her mum but didn't bring it up. "Tell you something else, I grew up on a diet of fast food. This right here is heaven" she added and the table laughed again. For her it was her first real experience with a full roast dinner. She had never even had Yorkshire puddings before. When dessert came, she almost started salivating at the pie available.

Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Katherine-Mai Winchester all walked into there dormitory with a smile as they took in the four poster beds. They saw there trunks at the end of the beds, apparently who would be where was already allotted to them. Katherine smiled to see she had the one in the furthest corner right under a window, her neighbouring bed being sat on by Hermione who was changing into her pyjama's. For once in her life Katherine felt self-conscious as she took in the girly pyjama's of her fellow dorm mates whilst she herself had a pair of leggings with holes in the knees and one of Deans old Metallica shirts. Actually a lot of her clothes were second hand passed down from her brothers. Her school shirts had been given to John by a woman named Ellen who had a daughter Katherine's age and they had bought a cheap skirt from a charity shop.

Pulling her long chest length, dark brown hair into two braids, she watched as Hermione struggled with her hair and so walked over. "Here" she said and took the hair brush form the girl, simply putting it in one long braid. "It'll be easier to sleep in now" she said.

"Thanks" Hermione replied and they shared a smile. Neither had had girl friends before and were hoping the other would be friend for them. "We should go to bed now" she said and both gut under the covers of their respective beds, only taking seconds form the moment their heads hit the pillows ot fall asleep.

~ 0 ~

Fred and George Weasley were always pleased for find somebody with a similar sense of humour as them, so when hearing laughter upon a prank that left most people grumbling in annoyance, they had to investigate. "Well good morning ickle firstie" Fred grinned at Katherine-Mai who smiled at them. They were so much taller than her, but it wasn't surprising since they were two years older.

"Hi, I'm Katherine" she smiled "Are you responsible for the janitor yelling what I think are wizarding profanities?" She asked in amusement and the twins nodded. "Awesome"

"Yeah, was pretty good. A bit amateur but don't think there is much point doing more than a dung bomb on the second day back." George Weasley nodded

"Exactly, don't want to get more than lets se… two detentions on the first week" Fred chimed in. "Also my dear American, Filch is the caretaker not janitor" he added.

"Yeah, yeah, different countries, different lingo. don't suppose you can show me the way to the great hall can you?" she wondered and the twins exchanged looks before deciding to be nice. "Sure" they responded in unison.

As the trip walked, they discussed there sense of humour, with the twins promising to teach the young muggle-born all there tricks of the trade, in return she needed to teach them Muggle pranks they can use during the holidays. They parted ways one sitting in the hall, "Morning Hermione" Katherine smiled cheerfully as she took some toast and smeared it in peanut butter, taking a large bite.

"Good morning Katherine" Hermione replied formally but with a bright smile. "Are you prepared for today's lessons?" she inquired.

The truth of the matter was that Katherine very much doubted she would ever be ready for the lessons that ensued. It hit her just then, she had been raised like a soldier. She had a damn good shot with a gun and could hold her own in a fist fight. She was small and could use it to her advantage and just like her brother Sam she was very book smart as well, even if she didn't do well in school socially. She had spent her whole life being told that anything that wasn't human was bad. The question hit her like a ton of bricks. Was she human? When she goes to Bobby's this summer will he decide she was bad and hunt her. So instead of saying her fears out loud, she merely nodded at Hermione.

That night, Katherine wrote a letter to her dad. She told him all about transfiguration class, where you turn one object into another and how her friend Harry and Ron had been late and talked about it, not realising the cat sat on the teacher desk was actually the teacher. Of course they realised it when she turned back into the firm faced, stern head of Gryffindor. _Oh yeah, I got into Gryffindor house by the way, it's the house for the brave and daring. We're lions (that's the animal on our logo) and the colours are red and gold_ she wrote before continuing onto explain professor Snape. The emotionless, douchbag of a potions teacher who decided to pick on Harry for unknown reasons _he totally favours his own house, which is Slytherin, it's suppose to be for the cunning, resourceful and ambitions. But really its filled with pureblood maniacs who hate Muggles (non magic people) and pretty much everybody who was ever evil was in that house. Already myself and Hermione (a friend) who are both muggleborns are getting stuck listening to there crap because they think they're better than us. Unfortunately I don't think punching the prestigious asshats will help to much. I will though if they because too snobbish._ she wrote before telling a brief story of Voldemort and Harry. Finishing with a _hope you, Sammy and Dean are well and taking down as many evil bastard as you can, Love Mai_ she decided to use that name rather than Katherine.

Hagrid the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, was the one that showed her how to attach a letter to an owl. She watched it fly out of sight and smiled slightly.

~ 0 ~

Halloween. Katherine-Mai's least favourite holiday. It's when all the freaks come out. This year was no different as professor Quirrell ran through the great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon. "Troll. Like actual troll? They exist?" was what Katherine nodded. Harry shrugged but seeing the panic on everybody else faces he gathered the answer was yes. Sure he had become very good friends with the almost twelve year old girl but couldn't help but feel like he knew nothing about her whilst everybody else seemed to know everything about him. One thing he did know, is she quickly got protective of people. "Wait, Hermione. She's in the girls toilets" she said and Harry's eyes got wide.

"Come on" he said as Ron groaned.

"Hey, you're the one that made her cry, of course Hermione has friends you douche" she reminded Ron of his earlier words that were the reason for her crying the first place. Unfortunately getting away from Percy Weasley as he tried to round up all the first years. "Look, just follow my lead, it's easy" she hissed at the two boys before ducking down a little, walking backwards before sprinting to the other side, instantly out of Percy vision. Exchanging looks Harry and Ron gulped a little before copying her, breathing a sigh of relief when they made it without being caught.

The three friends stood alert when hearing a scream. Without thinking Katherine ran down the hallway and burst into the girls bathroom where a giant troll was stood "Hermione!" she yelled Harry and Ron bursting in right then. "I'll distract it" Katherine said as she quickly got her mind into hunter mode, she saw the fellow eleven years olds jaws drop at her roundhouse kick as she grabbed hold of the trolls hand when it went to hit her and used it as leverage to jump, getting into its back, as it leant forward Harry hit it with his wand, not thinking of any spells on the spot, pulling a face when seeing it was now up the trolls nose.

"Remember, swish and flick" Hermione yelled when seeing Ron raise his wand.

"Wingardium leviosa" Said clearly, lifting the trolls own club and hit it, knocking the big troll out. They watched as Katherine Winchester back flipped off of the back of the troll, landing carefully, although hurting the bottom of her foot in the process. The four first years stood, panting a little as the adrenaline crashed, they shared smiles which didn't last too long as the teachers rushed in. looking at the scene in disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Uhh" Harry, Ron and Katherine all said, minds gone blank but Hermione, ever the smart one, had an answer, even if it wasn't the truth.

"Please professor, they were looking for me" she said "I went looking for the troll, I had read all about them and thought I could I could handle it, if Harry Ron and Katherine hadn't found me I would probably be dead" She lied. The four soon walked out of the bathroom with five point form Hermione, and five to the other three. After that, the our were the best of friends. There are just some things you can't do without getting close, battling a troll is just one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Snape was trying to kill Harry. There is no two ways about it Hagrid" Katherine said to the giant man.

"It's true, he was jinxing Harry's broom, I've read all about curses, he wasn't breaking eye contact and was defiantly muttering a spell" Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"So setting him on fire was totally justified, by the way Hermione, you are officially one of the coolest people I know for that" Katherine added with a laugh. They were of course talking about the fact during the first Quidditch game, Gryffindor VS Slitherin, where somebody was jinxing Harry's broom so he would fall off it. Which would of course, inevitably kill the eleven year old boy.

"Look, we know the three headed dog that tried to kill us is hiding something, as Hermione pointed out it was standing on a trapdoor, defiantly not a coincidence that a week or so later, when everybody is distracted by the troll in the dungeon, Snape just happens to have a chunk ripped out of his leg. That and tonight? It's all adding up Hagrid, trust me, I was raised to think like this." she said to the group who eyed her. They still didn't know much about her upbringing.

"Nonsense why would Snape want to kill Harry?" Hagrid replied but they noticed he wouldn't meet there gazes "And how do you know about fluffy anyway?" he wondered

"Fluffy you named that thing _Fluffy_ " Ron asked incredulously whilst the others just stared at Hagrid like he was mad.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked and Hagrid looked at her insulted.

"Well of course he's got a name. He's mine, bought him of an Irish fella down the pub, leant him to Dumbledore to protect the…" he trailed of noticing there excited expressions. "I should not have said that, pretend I didn't say that" He told them stubbornly.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is trying to guard, Snape is trying to steal" Harry argued

"And he's trying to kill Harry, he's a thief and a wanna be murderer, perhaps Harry isn't even his first victim." Katherine added, earning a dirty look form the boy in question but a nod of agreement from Ron and eye roll from Hermione. "Perhaps if you told us what Fluffy was protecting?" She tried.

"Listen you three, Snape isn't trying to steal it. He's one of the teachers protecting it, you're meddling in things you can't handle, what Fluffy is protecting is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" Hagrid said and groaned when he saw there smirked "I shouldn't have told you that. Should not have said that. You four best be getting to the castle now" He said stubbornly.

As the four walked up to the castle, the two girls linked arms, they mused over the information Hagrid had slipped up and revealed "Any idea who that Nicholas man is?" Katherine wondered, the two boys and Katherine all turned to Hermione automatically.

"I don't know" she begrudgingly sighed. But of course we all know what that mean. She would spend hour sin the library which she might as well move into the amount of time she spend in there already. "What are you all doing for Christmas?" she wondered "I'm going home" she added

"So am I" Ron chimed in.

"I'm staying at a family friends" Katherine added. Harry would be staying at the castle. That night Katherine packed her trunk before going down and sitting next to Harry on the sofa in front of the fire in the common room. "Hey Harry, do you mind that you have to stay here?" she asked him and the dark haired boy looked up at her in surprise, nobody had really asked him that.

"No. I think it's going to be the best Christmas I ever had." he said honestly "The Dursleys weren't exactly nice people" he added and she nodded knowingly "How come your staying at a friends rather than with your family" he wondered. But this point Hermione and Ron had joined them as well, and were looking at her curiously.

"Uh, my family. It's complicated. See my mum died when I was just a baby, a few months old. She died in a fire" she told them. That explained one mystery "And my dad took up a job that meant we were always travelling, staying at a different place every week. I love him to pieces but, he doesn't act much like a dad to be honest. I mean, I've been to so many different schools. But it meant me and my brothers are really close… were really close" she sighed and for the first time in the months they had known the girl she looked vulnerable. They watched as she fought tears and Hermione put and arm around her best friend. "Anyway, when I got my Hogwarts letter, it umm… lets say even though my family are Muggles, we aren't normal, we already knew about the existence of pretty much everything out there. I can't say anymore than that but… we have met some real bad witches before, a different type. Ones that are made, not born and when me and my dad found out I was a witch… we had to pretend I had ran away, we said it was because I couldn't handle living with them anymore. My brothers don't know. They probably think I hate them. The only people that know is my sort of uncle and my dad" she said sadly.

Harry, Ron, Katherine and Hermione sat in silence for a while, just staring at the fire "Well, I'm shattered, going to hit the hay" she said "You coming?" she wondered and Hermione nodded, linking arms as they walked up the stairs.

"Why do girls always go everywhere together?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know. Girls are weird" Harry shrugged.

~ 0 ~

She sat at the table, eating a slice of pie with her eyes closed, moaning in content "Oh my god. I've missed American pie" she said. Bobby Singer chuckled a little, who would have thought it, of all the people in the world John Winchesters kid was the witch. But then things always were a little weird around her. Finishing up the pie and then going over and cleaning her dishes she walked over to Bobby, as serious an expressions as an eleven year old can have. "Bobby, we have work to do" She told him.

That's why and hour later the two were looking through as many books as possible. "Why are we searching for this Nicholas Flamel anyway?" He asked her.

"Giant three headed dog is guarding a trap door holding something that the potions professor who we think is also trying to kill one of my close friends is attempting to steal and the only clue we have is that this guy Flamel is involved" She said to Bobby, not looking up from her books. Bobby Singer raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'giant three headed dog' to himself before shaking his head and getting back to work, it's not the weirdest thing he's heard.

Christmas morning a surprised Katherine woke up to find a pile of presents at the end of her bed. Picking them up curiously she walked down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, and went into the study where Bobby was up. He had to admit, these wizarding books had some pretty handy information. "I have presents" she said in confusion; sure she had bought a bunch of muggle sweets and sent them to her friends, but she didn't expect to get anything herself.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to open them?" Bobby impatiently asked. With a smile she sat on the floor, looking more like a child than Bobby had seen her in a long time, so much so he took a photo mid opening of her first one. Not that he would let it be known.

"Oh my god. I have a Weasley jumper" she said in delight "Ron told me his mum always knits one every year for all her kids and I have one." she said, looking at the slightly too big red jumped which she immediately pulled on. Her other present included light blue pyjama's form Hermione along with fluffy socks, because she always complained about being cold at night. Some rock cakes form Hagrid, a bunch of sweets form Ron and a start up prankers kit form the Weasley twins. There was also a book on English legends and myths from Bobby. "Thanks Bobby. It's awesome" she grinned "I would hug you but I think you would panic" she added slyly to which the man rolled his eyes.

The pair spent their Christmas chewing on turkey sandwiches, doing research and working on some of the car that still had a hope of life in the back of the salvage yard. Boxing day Bobby decided to take the young girl to the local park with his dog Rumsfield. Of course, with having a reputation of being the towns drunk, a few members of the community stared at Bobby with suspicion but nobody said anything. "Thanks uncle bobby" the girl said that night as she curled up under the bed in one of the spare rooms set up for whenever John Winchester decided to leave his kids with him.

A few weeks later, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter all waited anxiously for the final member of there group to arrive. Katherine-Mai was normally never late for dinner and Hermione had said she was right behind her when leaving there final lesson that evening. Suddenly though, the eleven year old girl who was the second tallest of the group next to Ron, ran down the path between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, a bright smile and clutching a letter in her hands. She grabbed Hermione and Rons arms since they were the closest, dragging them down the hall with her, Harry trailing behind, amused at Rons blushing face. "Bobby found him, Nicolas Flamel, score one for the Muggles" she said excitedly to the group in a hushed whisper as the approached the library.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly to which Katherine-Mai rolled her eyes

"Oh please, Bobby Singer can find information on anyone, wizard or not. He's his own special type of genius" she waved off "If anybody was going to find the guy it would be him"

"Didn't he care why you wanted the information?" Hermione had to asked.

"Course he wanted to know, You don't spend weeks looking up some random guy without wanting an explanation. He really wants to punch Snape" she said nonchalantly to which Harry and Ron both laughed. The three made a point of ignoring Hermione's disapproving look. "Anyway, Flamel is an alchemist. He created this like, elixir to like, live forever. He's well into his sixth century of living" She told the group. "I'm guessing one of his creations is what Fluffy is guarding" she summarised to which Hermione gasped, running off before returning with a giant book that she dropped onto the table with a loud thump, causing the table to vibrate.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading" she said to which Katherine raised an eyebrow. Mouthing 'light?' to the other two "Ahh, here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known make of the philosophers stone" she looked at the dumbfounded expressions of her three friends and rolled her brown eyes. Honestly, was she the only one who read? It was right in front of them. "The philosophers stone is a legendary substance that can turn any metal into gold as well as creating the elixir of life. Which will make the drinker immortal."

"That what Bobby found, he's the only one that ahs one. Dude, guy celebrated his 665th birthday. I wonder if it makes you have eternal youth as well or he is going to be experiencing all kinds of wrinkles and saggy body parts" Katherine said to which her friends scrunched up there faces.

"Lovely Katherine" Hermione said, "The point is that's what fluffy is hiding on the thirds floor and that's what Snape is trying to steal" she said and the three shared grim expressions, all stranding up and rushing out of the library. They walked down the path to Hagrid's hut, knocking rapidly. Katherine was of course suspicious when he quickly closed the door on them, but one mention of the stone that was being protected and they were let right in. she didn't listen into the conversation that was happening about the protection of the stone, she was more interested in the egg boiling away in the cauldron on the fire.

"Hagrid, I think your egg is about to hatch" She commented looking at it rattling away. As Hagrid quickly went over and picked the egg up (with a pair of oven mitts on of course) the first years crowded around the table, watching as a tiny- and frankly; ugly- dragon appeared form the egg. "What the hell… Hagrid you have a dragon?" She said incredulously before smirking "Awesome"

"That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with them in Romania" Ron chimed in, looking quite scared of the thing in all truth. Katherine however was fascinated, having grown up to believe everything that wasn't human was bad, she found learning there was good out there- that some of the magic that existed in the fairytales her brother Sam sued to read her when their dad and older brother were away, the good kind with the nice witches and fairies. That some of that goodness existed and she was proof of that. She didn't sell her souls to a demon for her powers that for sure. And right in front of her was a dragon, a creature she didn't even think was real. Only a baby, so innocent. It wasn't a killer.

Although as the dragon hiccoughed and fire came out of it's mouth, scorching Katherine's arm, she realised that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. But So was Draco Malfoy, a snotty nose kids so far up his fathers backside that he couldn't even defend himself without warning somebody his father would find out about what had occurred. He was one of the people that taunted Harry about his lack of parents, Ron about his lack of money and the tow girls about there lack of magical blood. Katherine-Mai often found it very hard to reign in her built in Winchester temper. She wanted to whip out a gun and shoot the guy a new hole.

Professor McGonagall were waiting for the quartet when they returned from the castle, a less than pleased expression on her face "Good evening" she said with displeased pleasantries. She frog marched the group into her office "Nothing. I repeat nothing, give the students the right to walk about school at night, 50 points will be taken" She said and Malfoy watches smugly. Katherine notice Harry about to open his mouth to protest but she quickly stepped in. she had spent years watching her brother lie there ways out of situations, making up excuses about how they got injuries, about why they were late to school. She was also quick to pick up in it, with her big green eyes as an added bonus.

"I'm Sorry Professor McGonagall. But I accidentally leaned in to far in the fire in our common room and got burned, but we had forgotten the way to the hospital ward because the stairs moved, so went to see if Hagrid could help instead" she said sadly, holding out her arm as proof, even sniffing a little, managing a tear or two. The head of Gryffindor house looked at the girl with a clipped expression before nodding.

"Very well, That still doesn't give all of you the right to be out of bed, however, I will stick to fifty point from the house, instead of fifty each, and all five of you will receive detention" She said. The Gryffindor nodded in understanding, however Malfoy needed it to be explained further.

"Excuse me professor, but I can't help but notice you said all five of us?" He said to which Katherine, Harry and Ron smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Oh yes, see, as honourable as you intention were, you too were out of bed after hours. So you too will receive detention. Now I suggest you return to your common rooms quickly, Miss Winchester I will escort you to the hospital wing" McGonagall said.

~ 0 ~

"How on earth did you get another one hundred points taken off you last night?" Katherine-Mai demanded as she joined her friends, looking up at the hour glass looking sculptures which keep score of the house points. She had spent the night in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey fussing over her burns which had been healed fully.

"Snape caught us and took a hundred points away" Harry replied glumly. He had noticed all the glares sent in there direction and knew that everybody was aware it was them that lost the Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points.

"Yeah well, in all positive for this major negative, Hermione earns like, thirty points on average every lesson, plus if you catch the snitch in the Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff quidditch match this Saturday then you've already earned the hundred and fifty back. Could be worse, my brother Dean once got a week suspension from school followed by like, a months worth of detentions for calling his English teacher a narcissistic bastard when he implied Dean was stupid since he doesn't like using long words. Well that and punching this other guy who said some crap about our family. And all fairness, we were only in that town like, three weeks so it didn't matter if he was suspended or not. But the point stands" she said. She heard a laugh from behind and turned to see Fred and George Weasley, a pair of twins who form time to time, take Katherine under their wing. Saying they saw potential in her.

"Wow, never thought you would be the optimistic of the group Katherine" Fred said sarcastically.

"But then again, you don't have more than half the school hating you. After all you were in the hospital wing last night, not loosing the house one hundred points" George added.

"People don't seem to mind the small contribution to the initial fifty that was taken" Fred commented.

"No, it's the big one double oh that people care about. Congratulations Ickle-ronnikins" George finished before walking off to join the twins friend Lee Jordan. Ron glared a little at them before turning to Katherine.

"How is it people aren't glaring at you?" he asked her.

"Well, if you look closely, they're mainly glaring at Harry because he's the famous one of the group." she said in a fake helpful tone.

"Thanks Katherine. That really made me feel better" Harry sighed sarcastically as he returned to grumpily eating his toast in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The five students serving detention were being led to Hagrid hut by the mouth of the forest. The caretaker Filch got great pleasure in attempting to scare the student. It was helped along by Katherine teasing Malfoy who was the most scared of the group. "But there are werewolves in there" he protested. Everyone was confused when Katherine-Mai started laughing quite loudly.

"Sorry, it's just. The irony." she said, wiping a tear of laughter "That you spend you time mocking me for being muggle-born, yet you're the one scared of werewolves and my non-magic family have already taken down a good few of them. Seriously, you think I can't kick your ass?" she revealed "You should probably be nicer to people Draco, you never know what their family will have up there sleeve" she added darkly at his shocked expression. "Also it isn't a full moon tonight you dumbass" she added on a second thought.

"Is that true, about your family?" Hermione asked. Katherine just shrugged.

"Different type of werewolf, when a muggle is turned into one they thirst for human heart and have little to no restraint. Wizard werewolves can control themselves to a point" she revel eased "Simple silver bullet to the heart and bobs your uncle" she added.

"You say that like it's no big deal" Harry commented.

"It is no big deal" the brunette shrugged

~ 0 ~

She looked at the silver blood in front of her, proof of the existence of unicorns. She suppose that was pretty cool. She thought back to the day when she found out about the supernatural

" _Dean, Sammy. You don_ _'_ _t have to lie anymore. I know what dad does._ _"_ _she admitted to her two elder brothers as they fed her a story about how there dad was away working for the government. They always did there best to make him sound as honourable as possible. The two boys looked at the seven year old in shock._ _"_ _And It_ _'_ _s kinda cool, as long as he saves the good ones. Like fairies and unicorns. And he tells me if he ever find my fairy godmother because one of these days if I ever go to a ball I_ _'_ _m going to need a dress_ _"_ _she added thoughtfully. Her brothers stare at her, wondering if either of them have the heart to tell her that unicorns don_ _'_ _t exist._

" _Uh, Mai-pie,. How did you find out?_ _"_ _Dean asked her and she looked up at his with her signature look, a raised eyebrow, head lowered a little and looking up at him under her lashes. It just screamed_ _'_ _are you stupid or something_ _'_ _and was actually quite intimidating on the small girl._

" _I heard you and dad talking when I was pretending to be asleep._ _"_ _she said_ _"_ _Duh_ _"_ _she added before shaking her head in disbelief that her brother even had to ask as she returned to her drawings._

" _Yeah well, I don_ _'_ _t think there is any chance of dad meeting Santa clause, lets put it like that_ _"_ _Dean finally said as he saw her drawing of a pink horse with a horn._

" _Well obvious Dean. Santa isn_ _'_ _t really. Only babies believe that_ _"_ _She said to her brother who was taken aback whilst Sam tried to hide his laugh_ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s the tooth fairy you got to look out for. Besides, if Santa is real then that means I_ _'_ _m a bad kid because I don_ _'_ _t get presents at Christmas. And you and Sammy are the best brothers ever and you don_ _'_ _t get presents even though you_ _'_ _re good_ _"_ _she said with simplicity_ _"_ _That_ _'_ _s how I know Santa isn_ _'_ _t real_ _"_ _she added with a shrug._ _"_ _Any, who needs Santa, Winchesters only need each other_ _"_ _she added with a dazzling smile._

 _Dean Winchester watched his youngest sibling, his baby sister, who had never had a real Christmas, lived in crappy motels and at seven years old lost belief in Santa, but it didn_ _'_ _t matter because she put her belief in her family. Sure she may not understand everything that_ _'_ _s happening, but Dean had a lot of respect for his sister just then. And even though she was just a kid, and he would protect her for as long as she would let him. Heck he would protect her anyway full stop. He realise in that very second. She was going to be alright._

Katherine walked besides Hagrid, Ron on his other side and Hermione next Katherine. The walk through the forest was uneventful until they heard a scream. Soon they saw Draco Malfoy, he was alone. "Where's Harry" they all demanded.

"There was something out there" Draco said, not answering the question. He didn't need to because moments later Harry was back, riding on the back of a centaur. Hermione and Katherine sprinted over, pulling the lightning sacred boy into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again young man" Katherine-Mai said in a teasingly mothering tone which lightened the tension. However it wasn't completely gone until they were out of the forest. Of course, one in the Gryffindor common room and hearing how Voldemort was the one behind everything, and Snape was working for him, it made everything worse again.

~ 0 ~

Hogwarts exams were tedious. She had never felt more tired, that's what she wrote in the letter being sent to Bobby Singer. She told him everything that was happening, knowing he would be worried. She didn't really write letter to her father anymore. He never replied anyway. She was stood in the owlry when her three best friend stormed up "Where the fire?" she asked them, although said it jokingly concern was clear on her face.

"Dumbledore's gone, and McGonagall doesn't believe us about the stone getting stolen. Hagrid let slip to Snape about how to send Fluffy to sleep, and we're going to stop him tonight" Harry summarised. Katherine shrugged.

"Well common then, we got work to do"

Neville Longbottom was the last person they suspected would be the one standing in their way. But as he propose a fight between them. One everyone knew he wouldn't win, Katherine felt a great deal of respect for him. She felt bad when Hermione froze him, catching him before eh could topple backwards and hurt his head "Sorry Neville, but for the record. I think that was very honourable of you" She complimented before leaving, getting under Harry's invisibility cloak, making sure the small bag she had packed was covered as well.

Although spending almost half her lie training for the unknown, to fight. Katherine-Mai Winchester counted this as her first hunt. She expected by the end of it they would have taken down the bad guy, and they had planned everything out carefully before hand. Just like she had seen her dad do when taking Dean on hunts. She felt butterflies of anticipation in her stomach as Hermione unlocked the door and expected fluffy the dog to start singing, but looking in the corner of the room she saw a harp playing. "We're too late, we have to hurry" She said as she moved a giant paw out of the way. "Want me to go first?" She wondered, looking down the dark hole that seemed to go on for ages. Without waiting for an answer, the daring girl, now twelve years old after celebrating a birthday nobody knew about until the day it's self, swung her legs around and dropped down with the friends waiting anxiously for her to talk to them "It's okay" she said. "The landing is soft" she added and was soon joined by Hermione, then Ron and after a growl from Fluffy the dog, Harry was joining them as well.

It was Hermione that lit her wand with the simple spell Lumos. "Oh crap" Katherine said as she looked around "Ron stop moving" she ordered, earning a confused look.

"It's Devils Snare, look at yourselves" Hermione said and the boys looked down to see there bodies wrapped up in the plant. "Stay still" she ordered, doing so herself and soon slipping down. Katherine did the same. She didn't often to her homework, but on occasion she was known to do so. It just so happened the essay on Devil snares was one she did because it interested her. "He's not being still" Hermione commented as Harry dropped down next to them.

"Wait, Devil snares hate sunlight." Katherine said, digging into her bag and pulling out a UV torch, turning it on and using wingardium leviosa to lift it by the plant, soon causing it to untangle and try to shield away from the light. Ron soon dropped to the floor by them, trying to pull himself together and act cool. She let the torch drop and caught it single handily.

"Nice catch" Harry complimented and she grinned, sending him a wink as they approached a door where a flapping sound could be heard form the other side. Opening the door they saw shiny looking birds, and a broomstick. "Wait, are they keys?" Harry wondered and the others nodded as Ron went over and examined the door handle

"You're looking for a big old fashioned key, probably brass like the handle" Ron said and they soon spotted it.

"It's too easy" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you don't ever say it's too easy. Nothing ever goes good when you say that. Man, you just jinxed us" Katherine complained. It was evident exactly what the aftermath of his words would be as Harry touched the broomstick and all the flying keys that were happily drifting through the air, herded together and zoomed straight for Harry. "Common Harry, you can do this." Katherine encouraged.

"Catch it" he called to the group as he throws it to Hermione who catches the key and unlocks the door. The three on the group go through and wait for Harry to fly through the door, shutting it quickly as the other keys still go for him. They can hear the thump on the other end as the door gets hit.

Looking around at the newest room they see broken pieces everywhere, it looks like an old graveyard but from experience Katherine knew it wasn't. it was Ron that identified where the really were. A chess board, one they had to play there way through to get to the other end. One where the pieces were alive and just like in real wizarding chess, would smash you up if your piece was taken. Not only that, but Ron was the only one that could play. Katherine repelled chess, Dean always one when they played on days when there was literally nothing else to do. She always lost, in fact it was a miracle if the game lasted more than a handful of minutes. Dean only liked playing her because he found great amusement in her reactions. She shared a place with Hermione, the queen right side castle. The two girl joined hands and it was then that Katherine really appreciated having a fellow female around. Especially one that wasn't incredibly girly.

Piece after piece smashed in front of there eyes, all of them were slightly dusted in rubble, but it was when Harry started panicking ad Ron had such a serious expression on his face that she got worried. "What? What is it?"

"He's going to sacrifice himself" Harry concluded.

"Ron no" Hermione said but Katherine stayed silent. She thought about the situation. They really did need to stop Snape but was it worth one of her friends getting serious injured. If the situation is reversed she would do it, but she didn't want somebody else to. She figured that made her a hypocrite.

"He has to Hermione." Katherine finally sighed. Ron gave her a nod, some people would be insulted but after spending a year with the girl, even Ronald Weasley. The worst person Katherine had ever met at understanding anybody else feelings, knew at least a little of her thinking. She knew it had to be done for them to go forward. Even if nobody really wanted it to happen. Ron made the move, directing himself the knight, to H-3.

The game finished and they ran over to Ron who was uncurious after being hit by the queen piece. "Listen, here's the plan. I'm going to stay her with Ron. I packed some first aid supplies. I know a thing or two about looking after uncurious people. Hermione, you and Harry go on. I know what Ron said, and Harry it does have to be you that goes ahead, but no offence, you suck at potions and Snapes trap is trill up ahead. You take my bag as well. It had some rope, three torches, some money and some water and candy as well" she added, smiling weakly. "Didn't know what would be useful so I sort of just packed basics" she added and Harry had to offer a small smile, of course candy would be in the bag. "Love you losers, come back in one piece or I'll kick your ass" she warned, hugging them both tightly before pushing them towards the door.

She knelt by Rons head, using the medical supplied like anti-septic wipes and bandages to clean up his cuts. T didn't take long for him to come around. The water she held back came in handy "Have to admit it Ron, you were pretty bad ass" she chuckled at the boy who gave a grin, still dazed form being knocked out.

Hermione walked over to the two and sat down, "Harry went forward. There was only enough for him. I couldn't go" She explained and the two nodded. Ron was sat up by this point. "What do we do now? Do we wait. Harry said to go owl Dumbledore. But we can't leave him" she said anxiously.

"I don't think we have to" Ron commented at Dumbledore strode through the chess room with purpose eyeing the three.

"Is Harry at the end?" he asked and the group nodded. "Go back, it's safe for you to return" he told them simply and the three students daren't not argue with the great man.

~ 0 ~

"Am I allowed to retract any chick flick moment I may have had down there, like the hugging and such?" Katherine wondered to which her friends laughed. They were all happy, they had saved the stone, albeit from Quirell rather than Snape, stopped voldemort, Harry was okay and the school didn't seem to hate them anymore despite Gryffindor still being in last place.

"Nope" Harry said simply "You acted like a girl for once, I think we should remember this moment" he teased and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, but we don't' speak of it" Katherine conditioned.

"Fine fine" Harry nodded before slyly smirking "But we love you to Kathy" he said and laughed as he ducked away from an elbow in the ribs. The four took there seats at the Gryffindor table, looking up at all the green and silver Slytherin decorations, Katherine fought the urge to growl at Malfoys smug face. She looked up at the teachers table as Dumbledore stood, about to make his end of year speech.

"Another year gone, and now as I understand, the house cup needs to be awarded and the points stand thus. Gryffindor house is in fourth position with 312 points" there was a stop for polite, but still disappointed applause. "Hufflepuff with 352, Ravenclaw with 426 points and in first place with 522 points is Slytherin" He said and applause erupted from the table of snakes. "Yes yes, well done Slytherin. However" he said and immediately smiles dropped "Recent events needs to be taken into consideration. And I have a few last minutes points to be added" he said to which the Gryffindor looked up expectantly.

"Draco's face though" Katherine murmured to Harry and Ron who looked up and smirked

"First, to miss Hermione Granger, for sue of cool intellect when others were in great peril, I award 50 points" He said, to which Hermione went bright red with pride and people smiled at her happily. "Second, to mister Ronal Weasley, for the best played game of chest Hogwarts has seen in it's many games, I award 50 points" he said. Ron when even bright red that Hermione, his brothers looking at his with pride, Percy Weasley could be heard bragging about Ron defeating McGonagall's giant chess set. "Thirds, to miss Katherine-Mai Winchester, for resourcefulness and aiding others when injured I award 50 points" he said and Katherine gave a small salute to the headmaster as people patted her on the back. "Fourth, to mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award 60 points" he said.

Those who were good at maths had worked it out already, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the house cup. "Finally, it takes a great deal fo courage to stand up to your eneimeis, even more so to stand up to your fried. that's why I award mister Neville Longbottom 10 points" he said. By this point everybody was on there feet cheering, it was hard to hear Dumbledore announce Gryffindor as the winners but it was apparent as the decorations changed to the scarlet and gold colours of the winning house. Neville was engulfed din peoples arms and Hermione and Katherine had wrapped there arms around each other in a tight hug whilst jumping up and down. People were throwing there hats in the air and none of the teachers really seemed like they were going to calm the school down. It was a long seven year since anybody but Slytherin had one the house cup.

At the kings cross platform everybody was saying there goodbyes. Katherine had been pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley after thanking her profusely for her Christmas presents, and agreed with Ron that she would come and stay during the holidays. Soon it was just Harry and Katherine left. "So what are you going to do this summer?" Harry wondered.

"Spend it at uncle Bobby's helping out there. Who knows, maybe my dad will come visit." she shrugged, Harry found it a little sad that she didn't even know if she would see her own father, he knew she hadn't got a reply from him the entire year "Is that your family?" she wondered looking at the large man glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, that's uncle Vernon" Harry sighed. "Tell you what though, none of them know I can't do magic outside of school" eh said with a wicked smile to which Katherine through an arm around his shoulder.

"I taught you well" she said. She approached Vernon Durlsey with a pleasant smile on her face that made Harry get suspicious "Hello there, pleasure to meet you, my names Katherine-Mai Winchester, I just wanted to let you know something" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Vernon demanded.

"Well, as you can probably tell, I go to school with Harry, however, none of my family are magic, all muggles like yourself. However that doesn't mean we're not dangerous" she added darkly "My whole family own several guns and I swear to the holy lord above, you treat Harry right, or myself and my dear uncle bobby, who may or may not be a town drunk, will be visiting. Guess that won't go well for you reputation I'm sure you have in your neighbourhood. Well then. Have a good summer. Hope to see you soon. Cheerio" she finished in a horrible British accent. Harry couldn't' help it. He laughed, especially at the shocked and slightly scared expression on his uncles face. Oh yes, this is going to be a good summer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So basically I'll be skipping like, pretty much all of chamber of secrets because I want to get to the later chapters. For the record, I have a plan that involves doing a sequel to this, but the sequel will be mainly supernatural based. I guess this works as both this being a prequel, and that being a sequel. Funny when that happens right? Anywho, I hope you like it.**_

Bobby singer took in the girl sat on the floor of his house, his dog Rumsfield laying his head protectively on the girls lap. She had a book in her hand and was starting to relax after a day of training, both combat and shooting. She had done good but then all the Winchesters are naturals in this type of thing. "You alright girl?" bobby asked her and she looked up nodding.

"Yep, other than Harry not replying to any of my mail. Also, the Weasley's invited me to stay with them the end of the summer. Plus Hermione is already finished with all her summer essays she needs to write. It's been like, a week." Katherine-Mai said. Bobby smirked a little, for a girl who used to repel all social interactions as well as comfort of any type, she sure settled down into having friends well. Being happy suited her. She had gone through another growth spurt, being twelve years old and five foot four. Her brown hair had flattened a little, where it used to stand frizzily it was now smoother, with neater curls and brushed across her pale face. She was a good mix of both her parents, in fact she was a good mix of both her brothers.

"You let me know when you're going" he nodded "I got a Wendigo problem up the road a bit, you coming?" he asked her and she looked up from the floor and nodded, grinning widely. If it was her dad, he wouldn't let her go on hunts but after hearing about all the events that took place in her school, Bobby decided she could handle it.

"Course" she replied, grabbing a piece of over cooked toast and standing up, picking up a trilby hat and putting it on. Lately she loved her trilby's just as much as Bobby loved his baseball caps.

A wendigo was generally one of the easier supernatural creature to track down, and as long as you're quick and have the correct equipment, such as a flare gun, and right training instead of running in head first for your first hunt, then there isn't too much that can go wrong. The two hunters both new and old, trudged their way through the thick forest "They don't usually come out this way though, do they?" Katherine wondered with her silver knife raised and ready to attack if needs be.

"Not usually no, but lately a lot of these bastards have been cropping up where they're not suppose to" Bobby replied. Katherine nodded, standing on straight when hearing a noise. A loud growl was heard "I don't suppose that would just be a large dog" she said, Bobby gave her a raised eyebrow look and she rolled her eye "Wishful thinking I know. But still" she shrugged.

"You ain't scared are you?" Bobby asked with a slight teasing to his tone which made the girl scoff.

"Scared? Pfft, no" she replied, raising her dagger in preparation. The hunt went smoothly, minus a large cut down the side of Katherine neck,. She and Bobby had tag teamed, he used himself as bait and she went up behind with a flare gun and hit the Wendigo. He was easy to find, there was only on abandoned mine shaft and nowhere else the monster would hide out. There had been a small fight, and in the midst of it when taking the shot, the thing had turned around and managed to claw at Katherine-Mai. Hence the reason she was sat wincing whilst bobby stitched her up. "Not bad for a first real hunt huh?" she smirked, proud of herself for being the one to get the final shot in. Bobby smiled at the girl, he had to admit, he was proud of her, although upset she was injured.

"Ya did good kid" he confirmed "Don't think I'll be taking you on any more hunts though. You getting injured once this summer is enough." he added and she shrugged.

"Fair deal, I have a ton of homework to get through anyway. Think I'll do that tonight whilst my necks to sore to go climbing anything" she said thoughtfully. "Want me to cook some dinner"? she asked. By cooking she meant make some sandwiches. Neither were too skilled when in the kitchen. Bobby just didn't have the knack for it and Katherine had never been offered the chance to learn.

"No, you go up" He told her and she nodded with a smile, running up the stairs before jogging down them again. "What?" he asked

"Can I decorate my room?" she wondered. That got Bobby thinking, it was her room, he realised, this was basically her home. This is where she went to when she needed shelter, he's who she went to when she needed advice. He felt a swell of pride thinking of that. So he agreed, she could decorate her room. She could have it whatever way she wanted it. It was hers for however long she needed it to be.

So decorated the room now dubbed as her, (marked by the fact she wrote her initials _K.M.W._ On the door) The walls had a new coat of paint, the faded yellow colour now a warm cream and the wooden skirting boards had been varnished. There was a big devils trap drawn on her ceiling in black, just in case, her Gryffindor scarf was on top of the cork pin board that she had added all of her favourite pictures, ones of her with her brothers, one of the two only picture she ahs of her mum, pictures with friends, pictures with Bobby. She found old Christmas light that Bobby was going to throw away, simple white twinkling ones that were quickly wrapped around her curtain pole. "Here" Bobby said, walking into the room he barely recognised now it was all cleaned up. "Was Karen's" he added and handed over some floral duvet covers and a decorative pillow. "Think she'd like it being used to ya know… pansy-fy a room" he said uncomfortably, especially when being forced into a hug.

"Thank you Bobby" she said the twelve year old said before pulling away "Now enough of all that emotional crap. We should have pizza" she said, making the man chuckle.

"I'll make a call" he chuckled.

~ 0 ~

Clutching the letter in her hand happily the almost teenager exited her room, going down the hall and preparing to walk down the stairs when she heard the arguing "For pity sake John, she's your daughter, go talk to her" Bobby said. Katherine-Mai inched closer. Was this who she thought it was?

"I can't Bobby" the clear voice of her father, John Winchester, rung out through the halls.

"And why the hell not" Bobby singer demanded.

"Because she isn't _normal_ she's a _freak_. Goddamn Bobby she's a witch, the very thing that we _hunt_ or have you forgotten" John said "I can't… I just can't" he sighed.

"You ' _ **just cant'**_ what? Just can't be a father to a twelve year old girl going through things we can't even imagine. You know what, maybe this whole witch this is the best thing that ever happened to her. I ain't ever seen the girl happier" Bobby argued.

"She isn't human." John sighed.

"What? So that makes her Evil, do you even know what she's gone through? Or are you just upset she isn't going to be another solider following your orders?" Bobby retorted.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids Singer" John argued testily. Katherine-Mai walked down the stair's having heard enough.

"You never raised me dad, it was Dean that did that. I think it would be a good idea if you left now, wouldn't want to get infected with my freakiness right? Or perhaps I'll put a jinx on you." Katherine sarcastically said, eyes narrowed. John looked at his twelve year old daughter, he wasn't sure what to feel, it was true, she wasn't normal. She was a witch, one of the things he kills for a living but at the same time, she was his daughter. She was stubborn as sin, she fought for what she believed in, she idolised her big brothers and she was good- in the heart and soul she was such a good person, he knew that, but he couldn't take a risk. "For the record Bobby, the Weasleys are coming to pick me in the morning. There my friends from my freaky school" she said coldly, as she went to brush past her father he grabbed the top of her hand, holding it far too tight, staring at her with narrowed, angry eyes. She shouldn't talk to him like that. He didn't let go off her until the sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

Bobby Singer held up his shot gun, pointing it at John Winchester. "I believe she said you should leave, and if you don't get your ass out of here in the next three seconds, I'll shoot you a new one" he said to the man who raised and eyebrow, gave his daughter one final glance before storming out off the house. "I think I'll have a drink after all that excitement" Bobby said gruffly, walking out of the room and leaving the girl to watch the retreating figure of her father. It hurt, watching him walk away. But she figured it was for the best, they were just too different.

The visit of the Weasleys that afternoon was an event that would permanently be seared into the minds of Bobby Singer and Katherine-Mai Winchester. The people who came to pick her up was the Weasley twins, who insisted on coming, Ron, who was the one that invited her to stay in the first place, and Mr Weasley so that there was an adult present. Of course they came at 11AM English time, meaning it was three in the morning for the two Americans. The Weasleys were educated enough in muggle objects to know what a gun was, and daggers were something that they had as well in the wizarding world. So when Bobby came down, shot gun cocked and a sleepy but still alert Katherine followed with her dagger, the gingers were taken by surprise.

"Ah hello, you must be Katherine's guardian Bobby Singer pleasure to meet you, my names is Arthur Weasley" Mr Weasley said to Bobby, holding out a hand to shake whilst both American just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your aware it's three in the morning right?" Bobby finally said.

"Yeah, there's like an eight hour time difference between you and us" Katherine added. "Idjits" both her and Bobby said at the same time. "I guess I'll go get my stuff. Bobby, remember that talk on being hospitable I had with you the other day?" she said teasingly, smirking whilst bobby muttered crude words under his breath.

"I know how to make a cup of tea Einstein, go get your crap together." Bobby said whist Mr Weasley looked around Bobby's house in fascination. The twins and Ron decided they would go upstairs with Katherine, they were curious. In all fairness, this house didn't look too different to their's only none of the pictures moved. It was messy like the burrow often got, but a lot more books.

"You sure this isn't Hermione's home" Ron joked and the group laughed.

"Nah, these books are awesome, filled with all sort of different creature, ones that wizards aren't aware about. Then again most Muggles don't know either. This room's mine" she added, opening to door and revealing her newly decorated room. She saw them taking in the devils trap as they passed under it. Fred and George immediately went investigating every surface of her room.

"Aww, look at ickle baby Kathy" Fred teased, making the others join him by the note board covered in pictures. They were even in one or two of them.

"Who are they?" Ron asked pointing to one of the many pictures featuring Sam and Dean. He missed the glares being sent his way by his older twins brothers who guessed immediately who they were. Ron just wasn't as quick as they were.

"They're my brothers, That one there with the floppy hair is Sammy, the one with his arm around my shoulders, that's Dean" she smiled "That there is my mum" she added pointing out the picture of Mary Winchester "And that's my dad" she finished before grabbing her trunk and turning off the fairy lights "Come along my dear gingers" she called, hearing the twins laugh. She could picture Ron rolling his eyes at her. "Alright Bobby, I'll see you at Christmas" she said to the man, sending him a small salute as they approached the fire. She watched in fascination as Fred yelled 'the burrow' and the flames turned green as he disappeared. "Wow, that's cool" she commented before following his actions.

Everything worked differently at the burrow. They were given a lot of freedom as long as they did there chores. Katherine was sharing a room with the only girl of the family, as well as the youngest, Ginny. They two got along well, although Katherine found her constant talk about Harry Potter slightly annoying. Mrs Weasley taught her to bake a cake, pie and how to do simple breakfast food. The twins taught her how to make a homemade, very explosive dung bomb and in return she taught them both how to pick locks and a few defence moves. Ron even gave her a tutoring in quidditch, as it turns out, she was pretty good at it. Everything was fast paced and Katherine loved it. She also loved the devious nature of the red heads. Other than Percy Weasley of course but then, he was just a boring person anyway. One example of the Weasleys plans was when they went to rescue Harry. "Dude, you have a flying car?" She gasped in amazement. "Awesome" she grinned a mischievous smile.

Harry Potter woke up to a bright light shining in his face, squinting he reached to his left and grabbed his glasses off of his bedside table, putting them onto his face and looking at the grinning faces of two of his three best friends. "Here, wrap this around the bars" Fred said and Harry noticed the twins sitting in the front seat at that point. Harry watched with a grin as they revved the flying car and broke the bars at his window. The boys in the car moved aside a little an as by there plan Katherine entered Harry's bedroom, "Where's your trunk and stuff?" She asked, holding up her lock picking kit.

"cupboard under the stairs" he replied, watching as she went to his locked door and expertly unlocked them. "Yo, George, gonna need help carrying everything" she said to the fourteen year old boy who nodded and entered the room. Wining at Harry as he passed "Grab your stuff" she told the lightning scared boy.

"be careful the bottom step squeaks" he replied.

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man. Not when that damn owl was waking him up all hours of the night. He had had it, the thing had to go. He wouldn't put up with this nonsense in his home. Of course, it only works if when eh is issuing a punishment the boy that needed to be punished was there. But when seeing him escaping out the window he saw red "Petunia, Petunia, he's getting away!" he yelled to the amusement of the people in the car who manage dot pull Harry away from the grip of the horrid man, and in doing so also causing him to fall out off the window. "See you next summer" Harry laughed and everyone else cackled along with him. "Can we let Hedwig out? She hasn't been able to stretch her wings all summer" Harry explained and Katherine happily obliged, picking the padlock on her cage and smiling as the owl hooted with excitement and soured behind them elegantly.

Katherine listened with deep interest to Harry stories of the summer, about a house elf stealing his mail ("makes sense I suppose" she had shrugged) and immediately, just like the Weasleys, on hearing about his warning to stay away from school, thought about Draco Malfoy. It seems like the type of thing he would do. Soon, the flying car was arriving at it's destination. And Harry Potter was about to get his first glimpse at The Burrow

 _ **Out of curiosity, I wanted to know if anyone is going to be doing GISHWES this year. If you don't know what it is, you should check it out, if your considering applying, by the time this is posted there will only be five days left to register.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews and Favourites and follows, your all amazing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Granger linked arms with her best friend, dragging her down to the bookshop where one Gilderoy Lockhart was holding an interview. "Of course, your father was completely out of line calling you the things he did, I suppose flying a car to go rescue Harry could be an act of rebellion as a repercussion of that, but I have to say I'm not surprised Mrs Weasley got mad" Hermione spoke rapidly as always. She had just been informed of everything that had happened in the last few days, from what John Winchester said to Katherine to Mrs Weasleys shouting match with her kids, to the rescue of one Harry Potter.

"Yeah well, my dads always has had a problem accepting that his kids aren't the perfect little clones of himself that he wants. Good thing too." Katherine-Mai Winchester said spitefully "Oh come-on Hermione, it's all cramped in here and we already got our books. I've already have to deal with a summer of Mrs Weasley crushing on this fool of a man, not you too" Katherine said.

"He isn't a fool Katherine, I mean, just look at all the things he's done in his books" Hermione countered

"Anybody can say something and claim it to be true, my brother does it all the time when trying to pick up chicks" Katherine shrugged.

"Don't you find the term chicks demeaning?" Hermione asked

"Not really, it's babe I have a problem with, look, I'm going to go wait outside. I can't deal with all this… fangirling" Katherine shuddered. She left the shop and wandered down the street a little, approaching somebody she knew quite well "Heya Neville" she smiled at the fellow Gryffindor who jumped in surprise at her sudden presence.

"Oh uh, hiya Katherine" Neville replied. "Good summer?" He wondered.

"It was alright, what about you?" She asked in return.

"It was good, I saw a lot of my family" he nodded and she smiled.

"That's nice" she said kindly before looking up and noticing the Weasleys leaving the bookstore, finally. "Well I got to go, I'll see you at Hogwarts" she smiled and waved as she returned to the group of redheads and Harry. "Wow, people look angry. Why do people look angry?" the American wondered.

"Lucius Malfoy" The twins said in unison.

"Oh, that snot nose git. Did somebody punch him? I'll do it. Think I'm tall enough to break his nose as well if I put enough force behind it" She eagerly said to which the Twins both grinned, Arthur Weasley however, declined her proposal, telling them it was best to just move on and forget that it happened. As if they could, Katherine exchanged looks with Harry as they walked; this meant war between Malfoy and the Weasleys when they returned to Hogwarts.

~ 0 ~

"Hermione is mad at us all" Katherine stated on the first evening back at Hogwarts as she approached Harry and Ron the Gryffindor common room after the applause for the tow boys had gone down.

"Why this time?" Harry wondered curiously as the girl plopped herself down beside him like a large lump.

"She's mad at you for missing the train, stealing the car, getting caught, getting detention on the first day and for hurting the tree outside" the girl summarised for her friends. "She's mad at me because I said Gilderoy Lockhart was a vain, egotistical, joke of a man and under proper medical examination would be discovered for the pathological liar he is" she added. The two boys started roaring with laughter. "Come on, we all know those books of his are a load of codswallop" she added seriously and they both agreed with her. "Plus, Lavender brown and Pravati Patil are both crushing on him as well. I have to share a dorm with those lunatics. You're right, girls are weird. I exclude myself from that obviously" she added with a wink.

"Obviously" the two boys repeated in unison. "Well, I'm gong to go bed" Harry commented.

"I'll come" Ron added.

"Fine, I suppose I should go bed now as well" the final member of there small trio sighed, waving goodbye to the boys as they parted way to go up separate staircases.

~ 0 ~

"Shut up Kathy, it wasn't that funny" Ron Weasley said moodily as his friend continued to laugh about the howler he had relieved that morning. To make matters worse. There first lesson was with Lockhart. The girls, minus one or two, were hanging onto his ever word whilst the boys mocked him hilariously. They were all shiftily eyeing the rattling cage at the front of the desk. The new DADA teacher stood in front of the class with a smug smiled, smoothing back his over hair sprayed hair with a hand, flying his half-cloak over his shoulder and dramatically jumping down the stairs whilst the moving portrait of himself winked at the class.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts professor. Me" the blond man started cockily. So far bad start in Katherine's books. "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the defence league and five times winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award. But I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee simply by smiling at it" he said, he waited for laughs but didn't get anything more than a few weak smiles. And a raised hand form Katherine-Mai Winchester, the last person anybody would think would be contributing in this class "Ahh yes young lady, what's your names?" he asked her with a smile.

"Katherine-Mai Winchester. I have a comment about the Banshee you 'banished" she said, putting the word banish in quotation marks with her fingers.

Ron turned to Harry with a smirk whilst girls glared at Katherine. "This should be good" he heard Seamus Finnegan whisper to Dean Thomas, Katherine was known with fellow Gryffindor for speaking her mind. Gilderoys smile faltered a little.

"I believe everything you need to know is in the book" He replied simply.

"Except it isn't though is it? Because you don't simply banish a banshee unless you chose that word simply because you thought you were being cleaver by rhyming. As for the whole 'she was a danger to the town thing' what a pile of crap. If you had any sort of wit about you, you would know all a Banshee is, is a woman who screams alert people that death is about to happen. They don't hurt anybody, I mean sure your eardrums will be busted a little. Hence their other name the wailing woman. Actually Banshee's are incredibly useful because they also alert of demons coming as well, plus they can control their scream. I'm just saying, that what you wrote was a bunch of superstitious nonsense and half-told myths." Katherine said matter of factly, watching the man go red. Whether with embarrassment of anger she didn't know but several people were sniggering now and even Hermione looked down at her book doubtfully.

"Well miss Winchester, thank you for you thoughts on the subject, but I think you'll find I'm the one that battle the banshee here so I think I know a little more than you do on the subject" Lockhart said stubbornly and smugly, thinking he had one whilst Katherine just laughed.

"Well Mister Lockhart, I have met a Banshee, her name is Linda, she lives just outside a small town in Texas and she saved my live with her scream when I was nine years old. If ya'll want to meet her I'm sure she'll be glad to come visit. Course her husband is a bit of an ass but her sons a real sweetheart, went to school with my brother for a while" she smiled sweetly. As she spoke her American accent was getting stronger and stronger, just like Lockhart was getting redder and redder. He was quick to swiftly move one, passing out a quiz where the questions were all about him. "I think I won that" she whispered to Harry and Ron who were sat in front of her. The boys sniggered.

"Remind me to get you an extra good Christmas present this year" Ron replied. The girl smiled in satisfaction, and nodded.

"I will" she confirmed.

~ 0 ~

"You shouldn't have done that Kathy" Hermione said softly that night in there dormitories "He isn't worth it" She added.

"No, but you are, and he totally deserved it. so what if have detention for the next month. I broke Draco Malfoy's nose. do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" She said to the frizzy haired friend. of course they were discussing the events that unfurled that morning during what was suppose to be Gryffindor quidditch practise which both Ron, Hermione and Katherine-Mai attended. It ended with Hermione outsmarting the greasy haired Slytherin, and Hermione being called a mudblood. Whilst Ron ended up eating slug die to a charm backfiring, Katherine -ever the one to go for the direct route- punched the boy, in the end breaking his nose and earning herself a month worth of detentions from Snape.

Her first detention took place the next day, it was simply cleaning out all the cauldrons in the potions classroom. It wasn't too hard for the twelve year old who was used to being stuck with the cleaning chores. She was dismissed after an hour, told to return the following day. She joined with Ron and Hermione, wondering where Harry was. Before she could voice her query, the boy himself turned the corner, looking filled with panic. "Did you hear it?" he asked them. "The voice?" he added

"What voice?" they all replied and watching as Harry stiffened.

"That voice." he said but none of the three had heard what he was hearing. Nonetheless the three followed him as he ran down the hallway. "I think it's going to kill" he said and they all starting sprinting until they felt water under there feet. It was Hermione that saw it first but it made them all gasp. the writing on the wall written clearly in blood that said _the chamber of secrets has been open. enemy of the heir… beware._

"What's that hanging there… is that… Mrs Norris?" she wondered looking at the cat she and Ron had threatened to kick so many times. The cat was frozen like a statue. Crowds had gathered around the horrified group of four, teachers and students alike all pushing to get forward. It was when Filch came forward that Katherine cursed under her breath "Oh crap. this does not look good does it?" she said.

"My cat… you killed my cat. I'll get you. I'LL KILL YOU" The angry caretaker screamed, mostly at Harry since his vendetta against him had always been bigger than the others. he strode forward, all prepared to lash out at the young student, but was stopped by the calling of his name.

Stood amongst the commotion was Albus Dumbledore, calm expression on his face as always. "Everyone will proceed to there dormitories immediately" he said and people started walking away, nobody daring to defy the great man. "Everybody. except, you four" He finished as Katherine sighed she should have seen that coming. She always did badly at listening to talks that should have been disciplinary. She didn't like being talked at rather than talked to. and the majority of the conversation was taken up by Filch demanding punishment, Snape demanding to know why the four weren't at lunch (Katherine had a clear alibi since she was serving his detention) and of course, the idiotic Lockhart saying he could have prevented whatever the attack was.

Whatever was happening, whether it can be cured by some Mandrakes or not, it wasn't good and this wouldn't be the last attack. Katherine knew that for sure, it wasn't a pleasant thought but it was a drive to sort whatever was happening. Katherine-Mai knew all about doing research for a case. she knew where to start and she knew it was necessary. She would get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Phase one of her research, the biggest clue she had. The chamber of secrets. She would need to find out what that was to have a greater lead on what caused the petrifaction. So as she sat in Transfiguration class, quill in hand, she raised her hand. Not even bothering to attempt the spell to turn a an animal into a goblet. "Yes miss Winchester" Professor McGonagall said. Katherine-Mai considered McGonagall to be her favourite professor, she was a fair lady. Sure she didn't show too much emotion but she cared deeply for all her student's that was evident.

"I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the chamber of secrets. As well as the supposed thing inside" she added. The head of Gryffindor house raised an eyebrow, looking around at the curious faces of all her students and sighing. She had expected this question of course especially from somebody as inquisitive as the young Winchester girl.

Katherine took note of everything that McGonagall said. The short notes were that Salazar Slytherin, annoyed with the fact he was over ruled when wanting to make Hogwarts and entirely pureblood school, supposedly built a chamber, locking inside a beast. It could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin and when that happened, it is said that the heir will finish the job started by Salazar. "Of course the castle has been searched many time and no such chamber has been found" McGonagall finished but Katherine knew better. She knew there could be truth in even the smallest of legends.

~ 0 ~

"She's been in the library more that Hermione lately" Ron commented as there friend entered the great hall, picked up and apple and left again, clutching a notebook to her chest where she had all her notes written down.

"She barely sleeps anymore" Hermione cut in, ignoring the dig at her and her love for reading. They didn't see her very much out of lessons either. She knew all about there plan to use polyjuice potion to turn themselves into Slytherin members and interrogate Malfoy, convinced it was him. When telling her about it all it all the received was a distracted "Don't be stupid it isn't Malfoy" before she returned to her notes. They didn't know what she was doing, and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to tell them either.

The first time she showed any normality was the first quidditch game of the season. "Decided to join us have you?" Harry teased and she chuckled.

"But of course, any chance to see Draco humiliated at something he thinks he's superior in" she shrugged and the surrounding people laughed with her. She linked her arms with Hermione as they walked down to the quidditch pitch. Like when watching all sports game's both Hermione and Katherine tuned out, instead talking to one another about homework that Hermione had already done and Katherine was procrastinating. That was until there was a gasp. Both girls looked up and examined what was happening. The situation was obvious. Somebody had cursed a bludger to attack Harry.

"I'll sort it" Ron said, standing proudly, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, even with a functioning wand, it's too risky. You might hit Harry" Hermione said. Katherine smirked.

"Lucky for us. I never miss" She said and before Hermione can protest, she raised her wand "Bombarda" she yelled, hitting the bludger head on, causing it to explode in the air. She looked at the pair smugly. "Like I said, I never miss" she shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Ron replied "Wait… the other one. The other bludger is after him now" she cried out. Unfortunately, Katherine could hit this one, because it had gone under the stadium. It seemed even quicker than the first. This one got a ht in on the boy, breaking his arm. Of course when the match was over and this time Hermione blew up the bludger, it wasn't helped by Lockhart wanting to get in on the action.

"You removed all the bones from his body you imbecile" She said to the man, locking greatly disturbed whilst Hagrid decided to chime in, because the alternative was clobbering the man.

Colin Creevy was the next person to be attacked. That very night he was found petrified outside of the hospital wing, his camera destroyed. Katherine looked at all her notes. Deciding the best thing to do would be to contact bobby. The letter she wrote to him said _Dear Bobby, first, how are you? Sorry I haven't wrote to you yet. But things at Hogwarts are weird. I think something supernatural is going on. I've done my research, so far there had been one cat and a eleven year old boy that have been petrified, like frozen solid. All the spiders in the castle are leaving. But in a straight line, like they became spider soldiers or something. There was a message on the wall written in blood that said the chamber of secrets ahs been opened. By legend this is a chamber hidden in the school by one of the founders, inside is suppose to be this terrifying beast. The heir of Slytherin is suppose to be the one that opens it and in doing so will kill all the muggleborns. That's the name for people who parents don't have magic. Like me for example, only other thing I can think of is Harry is hearing voices in the walls, ones nobody else can hear, and all the roosters have been murdered. So far I haven't been able to find what it could be. Do you have any idea? Reply quickly if possible. Love Mai_

~ 0 ~ 

"Can you all hear me? Can you all see me?" The pretentious voice of Gilderoy Lockhart asked as the people entering the defence club.

"Okay. I'm out of here" Katherine said.

"Oh come on Kathy. It could be fun" Fred Weasley said, since the girl had been forced to come to the club by the twins, as they peeled her away from her research.

"Even if it's just to spend some time in our company" George winked.

"Fine" she sighed heavily "But only for your company" she added with a wink, making them chuckle. "After all. How bad can it be" she shrugged.

"Allow me to introduce you to my assistant. Professor Snape" the blond teacher said. Katherine raised and eyebrow.

"Nope" she declared and walked out of the hall, hearing the laughter of the twins following her. She entered the library with a sigh "Hey Madam Prince" she said to the glaring librarian. Katherine chuckled to herself, sitting cross legged at one of the tables, pulling out her notes. She looked up when hearing an owl hoot and smiled when recognising Bobby Singers handwriting. _Katherine- You're dealing with a basilisk. Nasty as anything, don't try to do this by yourself, alert when of them teachers of yours. Don't look it directly in the eyes, only via reflection.. Its the best chance of surviving if you can't escape it._

Katherine stood up suddenly, ignoring the shouts of the librarian who seemed to hate her as she sprinted through the hall. Now she knew what she was listening for, she could hear it. The clear hissing in the walls. "Come on out then you mother trucker" She yelled in her strong American accent. "Oh crap it's coming" she then said, startled. She ran down the hall, twisting and turned through all the corners. She was sure by this point she was lost. She didn't even notice the person turning the corner at the same time as her. The two body's slammed into one another, She looked up at the Hufflepuff. "We got to go, it's coming" She said to the confused boy, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the hallway, the hissing noise getting louder and angrier until she made her mistake. She was looking into a window, seeing her reflection and the bright yellow eyes.

~ 0 ~

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley all stood around the bed of one Katherine-Mai Winchester. The way her body was frozen made it look like she was running, the expression on her face wasn't one of fear like on all the other's but off determination. "She was clutching this" McGonagall said, holding out the note pad. In her hand was also a ripped note. At the bottom of the note, was small sentence about only look into something's reflection. "We believe, Miss Winchester may have worked out what was causing these attacks" She said solemnly.

"We knew she was looking into it" Hermione said softly, stocking the hair of her friend. "If anybody was stubborn enough to figure it out" she added, tears falling down her face. They were soon escorted to the Gryffindor common room where news of the latest victim had already reached them. It was a very morbid atmosphere in there. Most people in the house, heck most people in the school knew Katherine-Mai, she was a loud mouth who stood up for what she believed in. Especially this year, her defiance to learn, and love of contradicting the DADA professor had gone down a storm and even the other professors did nothing to stop it when hearing her mocking him. On top of that, she had punched Malfoy, and despite spending over a year in the wizarding school did everything she could the muggle way. Of course there was plenty of people who disliked the girl, thinking she was too big for her boots and had a bad attitude, the second one Katherine would agree with. But nobody wanted these attacks to happen to anybody.

Surprisingly the most affected by the news of her petrifaction was the Weasley twins. Both thinking they could have prevented it. If they had just let her stay in the library rather than making her come tot eh defence club, then perhaps she wouldn't' have been in that hallway, the same if they had made her stay for the entirety of the club rather than letting her leave. Although staying sad for a week or so. They decided to double there efforts in the time where people were in need of laughs.

Bobby Singer read the letter he had received. He had just finished up a hunt and on the way back popped into the Harvelle's Roadhouse for a drink. The owl had dropped the letter into the front of his car but it wasn't until he got a drink in him did he read it. "Bad news Bobby?" Ellen Harvelle asked the man.

"Girl in my care, she's in trouble" Bobby said "Katherine-Mai Winchester" he added and Ellen nodded at the name, Bobby had spoke about her before the fact she goes to a boarding school and lives with him during the holidays. "She's got a basilisk problem in her school, she worked most of it out, but I gave her the name of the thing. Just got a letter from the school, telling me she's been petrified" he said. Ellen leaned across the bar concerned.

"What they gonna do?" she asked.

"Got a few experts up there" Bobby replied, not wanting to talk about the whole witch deal. "Said it'll be a few months until they can undo it. Damn girl, always getting herself into trouble" Bobby sighed. Ellen handed the man another drink. On the house of course.

"Yeah well. Look who her influence are" Ellen shrugged.

~ 0 ~

Being petrified wasn't a pleasant experience. Part of you, somewhere deep in your subconscious knows that you should wake up, but there majority of you is shut down, non responsive. Occasionally, although, although not waking up, your brain will have a sudden thought such as 'I could really go for a sandwich' but the rest of the time it was just static like a TV that had no signal.

When you wake up from this coma like experience, as Katherine discovered, you have no conscious thought about any time passing. In fact your first thought when you wake is the last thought before you went over. This was proven when the mandrake solution was administered to her and she sat up, yelling "IT'S A BASILISK" at the momentarily stunned herbology professor and school nurse. "Oh. I was petrified wasn't I?" the two adults nodded and she sighed before getting out of bed, stretching her aching muscles. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of training this summer.

She joined with Hermione, the two girls hugging each other tightly. "I can't believe you worked it out" Hermione said "I suppose this proves to you that doing your homework is useful" She added smugly and Katherine laughed.

"Only when it's interesting. And no, Bobby worked it out, I just gave him the information. You did it all by yourself." she said as they turned into the great hall where there two other best friends both stood and smiled at them. The two girls went running down the idle, Hermione hugging Harry and Katherine claiming the ginger. As Harry and Katherine hugged, she noticed Ron and Hermione simply shaking hands "Give it a few year's they're totally going to date each other" She murmured into Harry's ears.

"Oh I know" He nodded and they smirked at one another. Everything was good. Hagrid was back from prison ("You got arrested? And I wasn't invited. How very dare they!" Katherine teased as she hugged the giant man) all exams were cancelled and Gryffindor had one the house cup again.

"You know, I think this year flew by. Felt like it was only two months, not a year" Katherine joked.

"Not funny Kathy, we were really worried about you" Hermione glared.

"That's what makes it funny" the girl shrugged with a smirked

"You have a twisted humour" Ron declared and she laughed

"Oh I know"

The group all parted ways at the train station. Harry went of with his aunt and uncle, Ron with his mother and siblings, Hermione with her parents and Katherine into a taxi to the airport. Another year had quickly passed. Despite the holidays just beginning, they were already looking forward to next year, after all. Why wouldn't you when your learning magic?

 _ **So I know I skipped like all of chamber of secrets but I want tog et to the good stuff. Prisoner of Azkaban is more detailed.**_

 _ **To the question I'm asked on every chapter. When will her brothers be in it. Okay, so admittedly, they weren't going to be in it until the final story, deathly hallows. But not I've made it so they will both appear in order of phoenix in one way or another, one with a bigger role than another and I know that your going to hate what I did there.**_

 _ **Also, I kind of want Sirius and Kathy to get along really well, so he's kind of like and uncle to her as well as a father figure to Harry. The will obviously ship the two) which leads nicely to the next point,**_

 _ **I have decided with the help of**_ _dream lighting_ _ **on that this will be a Harry Potter/OC romance that will start mid goblet of fire. I hope you don't mind that.**_

 _ **I already have the majority of this fic planned out, minus half-blood prince which I would be thankful for any suggestions there because I'm not sure.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, it wasn't going to be originally, but now I'm going to make this an Harry/OC story, (Also if anyone can recommend me some good Harry with OC because I can't find any)**_

She walked down the street, it was a path she knew well. Bobby Singer had visitor so she was given money to go to a local diner and get herself some food. They were both aware that meant a cupcake and a chocolate milkshake. As she went to the diner she saw two familiar people sat down in a booth, there backs were to her as she entered. "Hey Missy" she said to the woman behind the counter.

"Hey there Katherine-Mai, back from another year at school?" She smiled "I got in a new shipment of red velvet, I'll bring it over to your usual seat" She said with a wink. Katherine smiled excitedly before glancing at the two boys in the corner.

"Uh, actually I'll have it to go" she said to Missy who looked surprise "Also, can I send two slices of Cherry pie to that table over there" She added. Missy was confused but complied, getting the girls order and handing it to her before walking over to the two boys, one looked mid to late teens whilst the other could have been early twenties.

She set the pie down in front of them both "Uh, sorry, we didn't order this" Sam Winchester said whilst Dean glared at him, hoping to take the pie anyway. The waitress smile sweetly at the pair of brothers.

"Oh I know, a girl called Katherine-Mai ordered it for you" she said, both boys eyes widened at the name "Real sweet girl, think she might have her eye on one of you if the pie is anything to go by, young but a real sweetheart. She goes to boarding school in England during the year though, only comes home for summer" Missy added. Sam and Dean exchanged looked.

"Boarding school? Since when?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I'd say when she was eleven" Missy nodded before walking away. The two Winchesters sat in silence for a while.

"Think that's why she ran away? To attend school?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, glaring angrily at his pie, suddenly having no appetite for it.

"I don't think she ran away at all, I think that was a cover story" Dean said darkly, "Common, we can see what dad knows" he decided.

~ 0 ~

"What the hell are you laughing at girl?" Rufus Turner asked Katherine. Rufus was a good friend of Bobby's, and they often helped each other out of a rut, he found Katherine to be amusing, although annoying at time, there was only so much happiness he can take before it makes him want to shoot his brains out. Such as now when she was laughing so hard no noise was coming out and she was left wheezing on the floor from where she had fallen out of her chair.

"Nothing" She replied, wiping tears form her eyes "Uh, my friend Harry, sort of blew up his aunt. Not like, explosion" she added hastily, seeing Rufus's wary glances "But he writes it so nonchalantly. I mean its not all funny, he's thirteen and has been kicked out of home now" She added seriously before perking up. "Hey Bobby" she called, running out of the room, bumping into a wall on the way.

Rufus chuckled a little to himself, he knew what she was going to ask, she had been pouting about being left alone in the house since she found out this morning, and the pair of hunters would be gone for a week or so. That girl had Bobby wrapped around her little finger and neither of them knew it. Rufus did though, when she came back with a bright smile and a old man rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, you convince the old guy to let your friend stay" Rufus said with a raised eyebrow and pointed look.

"What can I say, I'm adorable" she shrugged. She quickly sent Harry a letter, there was four weeks left of the summer holidays and she didn't want him to spend them all alone in the leaky cauldron, a lively but oh so dusty pub where very strange witches, wizards, banshees and others all came to stay. All he would have to do was floo to Bobby's house, all he would have to say is Singers Salvage Yard, south Dakota, and he was here. She used Hedwig to send the letter after feeding her some bread and a drink of water.

Smiling at Bobby she nodded her head as he gave her his usual talking too "Keep an eye on the phone's I'm expecting a call from a hunter name Harrison, just give him the numbers I wrote down on the desk, left some money for you to feed yourself and that friend. No sharing rooms and don't touch anything unless you know what it is." he said before leaving, rolling his eyes as she saluted him. "Idjit" she heard him mutter as he walked out.

It was a loud "OW" that alerted her Harry had arrived, she hadn't even known he was coming until that moment, but clearly he received her note if he was here. "Hey Kathy" he smiled as she walked in. "Wow" he added under his breath, looking at the room he had arrived in. it was Bobby's library. The walls of which were covered in papers, extracts of books and pictures of creature, pinpoints on a map and warding sigils on the windows. There was books everywhere in various stacks and three large bottle of whiskey, all various levels of being emptied, and a large symbol on the floor. It was so different to the immaculate home of the Dursleys, although clean, it looked so un-organise but so well kept at the same time. "You look nice" he told her and it was true. For the first time since they met he was the same height as her, around five three. Her hair that used to be frizzy, although not so much as Hermione's, had grown out to long, loose curls, the colour looked even darker as a consequence. Her parted bangs were gone, replaced with a curtain fringe, her face had thinned out as well, she was starting to loose the childhood chubby cheeks. It was amazing what a few weeks away from a person could do to make you notice the difference in how they look.

She was dressed in a pair of denim dungaree shorts over a short sleeve grey shirt. Harry couldn't read the writing on it because it was covered, but knowing Katherine it would be something quirky. On her feet were a pair of sturdy floral ankle boots. Her arms and face were a little red from where she had caught the sun but she didn't seem bothered by it as she gave him a bright smile. Harry himself was in a pair of too big baggy jeans and a simple baggy grey shirt. He had this shirt for years but since it used to be Dudley's it was only just starting to fit now. Katherine had to admit he looked nice, much it her horror, he looked attractive even. She almost gagged at that thought about her best friend who's hair was more unruly than usual and eyes a brighter green than the previous years. "Here, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" She said to him and he followed her up the stairs, tripping a little on a weird statue there "Oh yeah,… don't ask" She said as they took in the gargoyle type statue.

They walked into the room he would be staying in. It was simple, there was two single beds, a small desk as well as a wardrobe and chest of draws. There was a mirror on the wall as well but it looked like it hadn't been dusted in a while. The whole room looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time but the bed covers were clean "Yeah, nobody has stayed in this room for a while, mines across the hall as indicated by my initials on it, bathroom is directly to your left, probably best to stay out of any other room on this floor to be honest, apart from the airing cupboard, which has towels in it" She said thoughtfully "And blankets if you get cold" she added.

"Thanks Kathy" Harry smiled

"No problem, Bobby is away for work for the next week or so, and you saved me from boredom" She said with a shrug and one of her signature winks. Harry chuckled before turning mockingly serious.

"Oh, suddenly I feel so used" he said, putting a hand over his chest and she laughed, nudging him with her shoulder before sitting down on one of the two beds.

"So, tell me how you blew up your aunt?" She asked eagerly and Harry looked sheepishly at her, telling the story about how she had insulted his parents, how they were making up lies about them and how he lost his temper. She couldn't help but laugh at the explanation of the horrid sounding Aunt Marge inflating like a big balloon.. "So you didn't get your Hogsmeade letter signed?" She asked him.

"No" Harry said sadly

"Want me to forge a signature?" She wondered.

"Wouldn't work, this is Dumbledore we're talking about" he pointed out and she shrugged but nodded. "Have you heard the news, apparently some killer named Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. He murdered thirteen Muggles and was Voldemorts right hand man apparently" Harry informed her and her eyes widened.

"Seriously… no pun intended" she added and he nodded, smirking a little "Damn, and I thought Azkaban was suppose to be impossible to escape. What with the dementors and all. So glad they're only a thing in England" she said, shuddering slightly. "So remember how you told me you never got to do a lot of muggle sports when you were younger even when you were in primary school?" She asked Harry who nodded wondering where she was going with this. "Well my dear English friend, tomorrow I shall fix that" she said enigmatically before grinning "Basically I know all the places you can hang out around here for free, and there is a batting cage that doesn't charge" She said happily.

"Like, beaters in a game of quidditch?" Harry asked and she nodded. "Sounds good" he agreed happily. He had a feeling this would be one of the best summer holidays ever, and last year was pretty amazing with the two weeks he spent at the Burrow with the Weasleys. He looked at her sheepishly as his stomach growled "Don't suppose I could have a sandwich or something?" He asked her and she jumped up with a shocked expression

"Crap, I had pizza in the oven" she yelled, running out of the room calling "Don't worry my friend, I'm coming" to the inanimate food cooking in the oven, making Harry laugh at his friends quirks

~ 0 ~

Harry had gotten use to staying at the Singers place over the past six days, he had gotten used to there being a wall of phones labelled with FBI or CDC or Police, and the fact they ring almost all the time. He enjoyed visiting the diner where the waitress Missy doted on the pair of them. He liked the freedom he had here. He had learned more about Katherine and her family in that one week than he had in two years of school, given she was petrified for the majority of their second year, but the point still stands.

It was on the sixth day that Bobby came back, a day early. The pair were using kebab skewers to melt marshmallows in the fireplace in the library, because it was another thing Harry had never done, and for once it was raining as appose to the heat wave that had previously been experiencing. "Mai?" She heard his gruff voice call.

"Library" She called back and the man walked in, seeing the two teenagers sat on the floor, "Marshmallow?" She offered, Bobby looked at the pair incredulously.

"Marshmallows? I thought you hated them, said they were like cotton buds high on additives" He said whilst Harry tried not to choke on the sweet he had put in his mouth. It sounded like something his blunt friend would say.

"There nice melted. 'sides, why'd you only put the aging memory of yours to use when it's to contradict my actions with something I've said?" She asked.

"My memory is fine, any more wise cracks from you and you know where that skewer can go" He said to the girl whilst Harry gulped, catching this action the girl winked at him.

"That means I love you in Singer talk" she said, whispering it loudly so the man could talk.

"Idjit" he scoffed, Harry smiled a little, Katherine often called him and Ron that when they do something idiotic, admittedly that was often. "You must be Harry Potter" Bobby said to the boy who nodded shyly, standing up to be respectful. "Mai told me 'bout you," he said "Your aunt and uncle, they ever need reassuring that her threats stand, I'll be happy to oblige" he told the boy and Harry glanced at the shot gun in Bobby's hand, nodding tensely "Now you two get out of here, clean up your mess as well. I got work to do" He said.

"And that is Singer talk for looking through books for hours." She whispered loud enough for the man to hear, making Bobby roll his eyes "Don't worry Bobby, already told the boy you're a genius, no need to try and hide it" She called as the pair walked out of the room and Bobby chuckled whilst shaking his head, this must be what's it's like to have a normal teenage girl, he felt himself thinking, she poked her head around the door after leaving "Oh, and I'm making chilli for dinner, your favourite" she added with a smile, proud she could make that one meal, leaving the man to his work.

~ 0 ~

They walked out of gringotts bank two days before having to return to Hogwarts, Harry collecting money from his vaults, and Katherine-Mai converting muggle currency to wizarding one. He had found great amusement in watching her play for that money. Sat down in a bar owned by a kind woman called Ellen, and Ellen's daughter Jo who was the same age as the pair, Harry watched as several older men, all gruff looking and not people Harry would like to mess with, let Ellen deal out some cards to the group.

He hadn't a clue what was happening, who was winning or even how the game works, the rules were also lost on him. "So, they're playing for money, what if she loses it all?" Harry asked Jo who just shrugged

"She won't, maybe some here and there but Mai's a pro, been playing this game her whole life. 'sides, you ever had her glare at you? It's off putting stuff" Jo added and Harry had to agree with a smile. He watched as she earned more and more money, smirking smugly at the loosing men. Sure she lost some herself but in the end she was quite a bit better off.

Back in the leaky cauldron, with all their shopping done, Katherine-Mai and Harry walked into the main bar when hearing a commotion. The two grinned when seeing Hermione and Ron fighting "Is that a cat or a small lion Hermione is holding?" Katherine murmured to Harry who sniggered.

"I wish I could tell for certain" Harry replied to which they both laughed under there breaths but loud enough to catch the attention of their two friends who immediately turned and beamed at them. Katherine and Hermione were instantly embracing one another with a squirming cat in between them before the Weasley twins spotted the action and ripped Katherine away form Hermione in order to have a group hug with the girl, putting one arm around her each of her shoulders.

"Hey there you two, how was Egypt? Your hair is longer" Katherine commented.

"Ron got around to showing you the article yet?" George had to ask, his younger brother had been showing everyone. The girl shook her head "He will" George said.

"Be fair Georgie, he's only told the day maid-" Fred said.

"And the night maid-" George added

"And Tom-"

"And the cook-"

"Not to forget that bloke that fixed the toilet" Fred said as if that was very important.

"And that wizard from Belgium" George nodded.

"And Harry" Chimed in Katherine to finished, looking behind the two where Ron had indeed whipped out the newspaper article and was showing the boy who lived. The two gingers and Katherine all started laughing, not being able to stop and it wasn't even that funny as far as their jokes go.

"You two better be behaving. Oh hello Katherine dear, how was your holidays? Harry stayed with you and your uncle I hear? That's very kind of him. How is he? Bobby isn't it? Arthur rather enjoyed his company when they met last year" Molly Weasley bombarded a bemused Katherine with questions, making the twins laugh.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, I had a good holiday thanks, probably not as exciting as yours, Egypt is on my list of places to visit, and yes, Harry stayed with me, it was fun, I taught him a bunch of card games. Bobby's awesome, he liked Harry staying because it meant I didn't bother him so much when he's trying to work, that and I always make too much food when I cook so Bobby doesn't have to pretend he's still hungry and eat some more" Katherine smiled sweetly at the woman who touched her cheek motherly

"That's good dear. No have you packed everything, all your books, folded your clothes? Everything organised?" the ginger woman asked her

"Yep" Katherine nodded

"That's good, good" Molly nodded "I know for a fact you two haven't, so get do it" She added to the twins to agreed, grumbling as they did so, but climbed the stairs nonetheless. Katherine walked over and sat next to Ron, opposite Harry, looking at the article "Nice picture" she complimented. Rom smiled smugly.

"Thanks" he grinned, trying to sound nonchalant. He didn't succeed in his attempt.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I HAVE BEEN WITHOUT WIFI AND INTERNET FOR A MONTH! Sorry for lack of updates, hopefully a double update will help make up for that?**_

"SIRIUS BLACK IS WHAT!" Katherine-Mai yelled loudly as the group of four sat on the Hogwarts express. The other three shushed her, eyeing the sleeping teacher that they established was Professor R.J. Lupin, who would most probably be teaching defence against the dark arts. After hearing that Sirius Black wants to kill Harry though, that little fact about who there new teacher was seemed meaningless. "Sorry" she added in a quieter voice.

"It will be alright though Harry, I mean with Dumbledore in charge you'll be safe" Hermione said, but Harry didn't look so convinced

"No offence to Dumbledore I mean, the man is awesome, indisputably a genius, but first year he hired a man working for Voldemort, heck Voldemort was in the castle on the back of the guys head. If Mouldy-wart can get in then Sirius can, 'specially since he escaped a supposedly inescapably prison" Katherine pointed out as she popped a bertybott every flavour bean in her mouth (Thai-green curry flavour) the other three looked at her with raised eyebrow "Well what do you want me to say, we established years ago I'm rubbish at the comforting thought thing" She defended

"It's true, you're too honest, well work on that" Hermione said

"You're right as well," Harry said glumly.

"Yeah, but what you do have, as well as Dumbledore, is us. Hermione with her kick-ass spells, Ron with his determination and knack for spell that make people vomit and such" she started, both the people she spoke about looked proud at themselves for what she had mentioned "And if that goes wrong, I'll take them down Muggle style. Black won't have the opportunity to get close to you" She shrugged simply.

"Thanks Katherine" Harry said and the girl smiled

"No problem Harry, Can't let anything happen to any of you" she said and they all smiled before she smirked "You know too much about me" which made them all laugh

"Is it me or is it getting cold in here?" Ron asked suddenly

"I don't' think it's just you" Hermione said, looking at the windows frosting up. The group of four all watched in fear as a large black cloaked figure came up to the glass of the sliding compartment door, opening it without even touching it. Suddenly Katherine couldn't even thing straight. She felt like her life-force was being drained out of her. She felt herself get overcome with thoughts that made her went to scream, that made her feel weak.

" _Katherine-Mai Winchester is a freak" the girl said, only nine years old to the eight year old girl who looked down, refusing to show the bully's words were effecting her "She doesn't even have a mum, I bet her mum died out of shame, because she couldn't stand to look at you. Your ugly and stupid and a Freak!" the girl continued as the rest of the class laughed. The laughter run in the girls ears like a haunting melody as Katherine stood._

" _I'm not a freak, your just narrow-minded and dim-witted" Katherine glared._

" _Those aren't even real words stupid" the girl said as she decided to throw her lunch all over the young girl. She was being mocked for her too big clothes again. For not having a mum around, for being the new kid._

" _What the hell is wrong with you, can't you do even the simplest thing?" John Winchester roared at the ten year old girl who had failed to his the target set out in front of her dead on. Katherine tried not to cower with fear under her dads anger but she couldn't help it. "I knew it was a mistake not dropping you off somewhere, shots like that could get us all killed. Is that what you want huh? for you brothers to be dead because of you. But you will kill them Katherine-Mai, if you don't buck up and stop being a girl" Don't be a girl, the words tumbling around in Katherine's head for a young age, a rule to live by. It was like her father resented her for being the wrong gender. She was weak, and she knew it, because her father had told her. She had never felt so worthless in her entire life, purely for being an inch or two out form the target._

 _The werewolf launched at her, his teeth ready to take the plunge when she raised her silver knife and stabbed him in the chest, hard enough for the werewolf to turn human once again. He must have been in so much pain. Standing up, pushing the werewolf off of her skinny ten year old body, her father and brothers came up behind her. The werewolf couldn't move, that was clear, she had actually managed to get two good stabs in there. But then she was handed a gun. "Finish it Mai" Her father ordered_

" _Dad you can't expect…" Sam started_

" _Shut it Sammy, she wanted to help, she got in the fight, she has to finish it" john snapped. Katherine looked down at the man in front of her, he didn't remember ever being a werewolf, didn't; remember attacking her. He looked innocent, as innocent as any other victim._

 _"But he's human dad" Katherine said softly_

" _Not anymore" John shrugged. "Shoot him Mai, or so help me I will leave you here with it" he threatened, even Dean had to protest this time. He himself was sixteen, but he wouldn't have much of a stomach to shoot a man that didn't even know he did something wrong, it wasn't necessarily his fault. Katherine felt her eyes well with tears_

" _I'm so sorry" she whispered to the man as she pulled the trigger, shooting the silver bullet into his heart. Dean went to go over and comfort his little sister but John pulled him back, raising a gun to Katherine._

" _Did you get bit?" He asked her. Sam glared at his dad, only twelve years old but he walked over and put himself in front of the gun._

" _You saw that she didn't dad, she managed to get him first." he glared as Sam ushered Katherine away, arm around her shoulder whilst Dean gave her a Sympathetic smile. He Didn't know what to say though, what on earth could make this situation seem alright? The scream of that man forever ringing in Katherine-Mai's head as she let herself cry._

"Wuzzgoingon?" Katherine said in a slight slurred voice. She looked to see that Harry had also fainted, and was being helped up by the man who had been asleep in the corner. Ron helped her up and she leaned against Hermione whilst Harry sat opposite them. "Hey, sleeping guy is awake" she smiled groggily, Remus Lupin gave the girl an amused smile, handing her over a piece of chocolate like he had Harry, only she started to nibble on it straight away whilst Harry stared at his hesitantly. "Thank you" she said gratefully

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, referring to the big black creature.

"A dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban prison, I suspect searching the trains for Sirius Black, nasty things, you defiantly don't want to get on the wrong side of one I'm going to go talk to the driver for a moment" Lupin said as he went to leave the compartment before turning and looking at Harry, a small smile on his face "Eat it, it will help" he said, referring to the chocolate.

The four friends sat in silence for a while "Who was screaming?" Harry finally asked.

"No one was screaming Harry" Hermione said.

"I felt weird though, like would never be happy again" Ron said to him.

"I heard screaming, did either of you faint?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who shook their heads. Katherine finally looked at Harry and he noticed how pale she looked.

"I think… I think they wee memories" Katherine said "The dementors, the take away your happy thoughts, leave you with all the bad ones. At least that's what I saw, bad memories" she finally said. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, clearly neither her or Ron had memories bad enough to pass out. "Common, we should go get changed" Katherine finally said, uncharacteristically quiet as if everything finally caught up with her. She and Hermione left the compartment to get dress, leaving Harry and Ron behind

"What do you recon she saw?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't pleasant" Harry replied grimly.

~ 0 ~

Madam Pomfrey doesn't have time for anybodies crap, once she knows you're well she send you on your way. Katherine-Mai thought she was amazing and was grateful for the nurse for keeping an eye on her, Hermione and the other petrified students. So after being satisfied that Harry and Katherine-Mai had received some chocolate, she was happy to send them to the great hall, they had missed the sorting but made it in time for food, Hermione joining them shortly afterwards. "So glad I'm here for dessert" Katherine sighed in contentment as she took a bite out of a cupcake.

"What is it with you and cupcakes by the way, when I was at yours, you had like, two a day" Harry wondered as he watched her swiped her finger across the frosting before licking it off.

"They are just the food from the heavens" She replied with a shrug "I would happily live off of them" She said honestly.

"It's not very healthy, and will rot your teeth" Hermione pointed out. Katherine rolled her eyes

"Doesn't count if the tooth rotting threat comes from a dentists daughter, you're suppose to say that out of loyalty to their profession" Katherine pointed out.

"She has a point you know" Ron added, having learnt exactly what a dentist is the year before. Katherine just smiled smugly eating a second cupcake whilst Hermione rolled her eyes. With a throat clearing from Dumbledore, the students attention was turned to the headmaster as the food disappeared, much to the disappointment of Katherine and Ron.

Katherine wasn't much of a fan of the headmasters speech either. Hearing about dementors being allowed to freely roam around, it wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Not that she drunk tea, she preferred coffee. In actual fact if she had to pick any drink it would be apple juice, but they didn't serve apple juice too much at Hogwarts. "Oh" Katherine said in excitement as the students stood to leave the hall. "Guess what" She said as she reached into the pocket of her robes. "I brought some biro pens with me" she said happily. Hermione laughed at her friends excitement, she knew Katherine struggled with the quills, getting ink all over her hands and the page and so she wasn't so surprised about the girl bringing a pack of biro's with her.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked taking one of the pens and looked at it, studying it with pure curiosity.

"It's a pen" Harry shrugged, he was glad to be able to educate Ron in something, normally it was the ginger letting him know what a certain object it. "You write with it, I actually prefer quills to be honest" Harry added.

"How do you write with that, what's the black thing in it, where to you dip it into the ink?" Ron asked. Katherine grabbed Ron's hand and wrote 'like this' on the back of it, "How do- and she's walked off" Ron said, watching as Katherine walked over to a ravenclaw and giving her a hug "I didn't realise Katherine had friends, other than us I mean" Ron said out loud

"Really?" Hermione said with a strange look "She's quite popular you know, especially with the hufflepuffs, she always shouts at the people who pick on them" Hermione said nonchalantly. "Plus loads of boys fancy her" She added. There was a spluttering noise from behind and the Weasley twins were suddenly stood in front of the trio.

"What was that?" George asked

"Somebody fancies little Winchester?" Fred follows

"We need the names of the people we're going to threaten" George continued, Hermione just rolled her eyes

"I'm not telling you, besides, none of them will do anything about it, a lot of people are scared of Katherine as well, I mean, she can be a little… abrupt" The frizzy haired female said. Harry pondered this a little.

"I guess it's understandable why they would fancy her though, she is pretty" he said, the group stopped and looked at him "What, I mean as a friend, Hermione is pretty too" he said, although there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, the Weasley twins simply walked away smirking, patting Harry on the shoulder as they did so.

"Yeah, friends" The twins chorused in unison as they walked.


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine-Mai Winchester sat next to Hermione in ancient runes. The bushy haired teenager had informed the American teen about the time turner she had been given, since she had decided upon taking all of the classes possible. "Why muggle studies, you realise you are muggleborn right?" Katherine asked her friend.

"But learning from a wizard point of view will be fascinating" Hermione shrugged. "Why didn't you take divination with the rest of us?" She added

"Because I've met physics before and they freak me out" Katherine replied "I mean, there's this really cool one my Uncle Bobby knows called Pamela, she's awesome but still, it's a little creepy as she knows what I'm thinking without even having to look at me" Katherine shuddered

"Well I doubt there is any reality to what we're going to be learning, but again, it could be fascinating." Hermione said as the pair settled down and started taking notes when the professor started their talks. Both girls immersed themselves in learning the new language. It reminded Katherine of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Both enjoyed the lesson.

After the class, Katherine understood why Hermione needed to run off as soon as she could, but was okay to join her and Ron and Harry at the stop of the steps to walk down to care of magical creatures together. "Omens, honestly. If you ask me divination is a very woolly discipline" she said as Katherine joined them "Now ancient runes, that's a fascinating subject" sue said

"No kidding, it's awesome, told you divination would be a load of crap" she added smugly to Hermione as the tow girls linked arms and walked down to Hagrids hut, ignoring Rons comment about Hermione being in two places at once.

The four teenagers followed Hagrid into the forest with the rest of the group when he called them all together. "Wow" Hermione and Katherine breathed together upon looking at the creature in front of them. "He's beautiful" Katherine added.

Having heard her comment Hagrid beamed at the young American "This here is Buckbeak, he's a hippogriff" he said to them. The creature was incredibly majestic and proud, one could tell that with a single glance. Standing almost the same height as Hagrid himself, with large wings and pretty feathers. A mix of silver, grey and white. "Now the first thing you got to know about hippogriffs is they're proud creature, easily insulted, don't ever insult one, because it might be the last thing you do" Hagrid told them

"Morbid, I love it" Katherine smirked.

"You're so weird sometimes" Ron replied, she simply shrugged and continued to listen.

"No then, who wants to come say hello?" Hagrid asked and every one, including Katherine, took a step back, leaving just Harry their.

"It's always him isn't it?" Katherine said.

"It is a reoccurring theme, yes" Hermione nodded.

It was a sight to see, especially when watching Harry fly on the Hippogriff, "Wow" Katherine spoke under her breath again, she could hear her friends whoops of joy and laughter ringing through the forest, a large grin on his face as he landed. Katherine was the first to run over and pulled Harry into a tight hug, the two of them laughing "That was amazing" she said as she pulled back but kept her hands on the tops of his arms. She watched as his face blushed pink, looking at him with amusement before the two were shoved out of the way by Draco Malfoy, causing Katherine to fall to the floor.

"Your not so scary are you, you great ugly brute." he insulted.

"Oh crap" was all Katherine managed to say before Buckbeak was on it's hind legs and leaning forward, slashing Draco's arm. Hearing the slytherin roll around and complain about dying only caused an eye roll from the American who walked over "Hey" she said, slapping Draco on the face a little "Listen here Malfoy, first, this was you fault, second, your not dying, and third, if you stay still I can sort out your arm before you get to madam pomfrey" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a medical supply kit,. Gryffindor and Slytherins alike watched as Katherine helped the boy the whole school knew she hated, wrapping his arm in bandages before putting it in a sling "Don't say muggles never did anything or you" She added with a glare before walking over to Hermione whilst Draco and his friends walked of to the hospital wing and Hagrid dismissed the class.

"You should have just left him" Ron said.

"If I did that he would have kicked up even more of a fuss. Hagrid could have gotten into even more trouble, believe it or not, Malfoy may be a git, but if somebody helps him he likes to make sure they're even." She said with a shrug the boys looked at her not understanding but Hermione nodded "It means he owes me a favour now" She elaborated "My dad always said collect as many favours as you can because you never know when you might need them" She said with a shrug. Before pulling a thoughtful possession "Do you think they'll have cupcakes at lunch, I haven't had one in like, two days" she said.

"I think they might, everybody knows you get mean when your deprived cupcakes" Hermione smirked as the two girls linked arms.

~ 0 ~

"I regret helping him" Katherine said sourly as she heard Draco milk his injury for all it was worth "I should have over tightened the bandage and cut of the blood circulation" She said.

"We haven't heard the end of this" Hermione said

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food, Katherine swiped the top of the chocolate frosting off of her cake and put her finger in her mouth before answering

"It means" she started before imitating Draco's voice badly "His father will hear about this" she said, causing some much needed comic relief into the situation. "It Hagrid I feel bad for, I mean, his first lesson. Sheesh" She said

"At first you were being helpful, then you became Katherine again" Ron said and she shrugged.

"No, Kathy has a point, If this happens in his first lesson, it will cast doubt about his ability to teach overall, maybe even an inquiry and well… it not exactly a secret that Hagrid isn't exactly qualified" Hermione said, leaning in to finish her sentence in a whisper.

"Plus, I highly doubt Dumbledore does background checks on the teachers, I mean, the first bloke had Voldemort on the back of his head" She said, ignoring Hermione and Rons flinches at Voldemorts name.

"Yeah, and the second guy was Lockhart, enough said" Harry added as he and Katherine high fived. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" Harry asked Katherine, looking at the second cupcake on her plate. Hermione and Rons eyes widened, nobody was allowed to touch her cake. But to their surprise she just shrugged, handing it over to him.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Seamus Finnegan said, running down to his fellow third years and slamming a newspaper in front of them as Ron asked who? Sirius Black, that's who. And he wasn't far from here, Katherine couldn't help but think the people talking were right, the dementors weren't much protection if he has already gotten passed them once. Kathy, Ron and Hermione all looked at Harry uneasily as he turned a sickly pale colour.

~ 0 ~

The four were lounging about in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione doing her essay for ancient runes, Katherine pretending to be going hers whilst Ron and Harry had none. "You want to know what I think is weird about this whole Sirius Black thing?" Katherine started.

"What?" the other three all asked simultaneously.

"Well I was doing some research on him, you know, since he's trying to kill one of my best friends" She said offhandedly. If it was anybody else who said it like that, somebody might take offence, but the three knew Katherine well enough to know she was just raised to be blunt, although she was getting better with the way she talked to people thanks to Hermione's teachings in etiquette. "He was a Gryffindor" She said, surprising the others. "He was in the same year as your dad, and on the quidditch team with him, he was a beater" Katherine aid. This held some interest to Harry as he looked up.

"You mean, Sirius black and my dad, they could have been friends, the would have shared a dormitory. All that time" Harry said, an ever surging hatred for the man.

"Yeah, but before he was total psycho, he was actually somewhat of a hero, like, he saved a bunch of Muggles and such, he fought off death eaters. Dunno, just think it's a little weird, the sudden dark side of it all. I think there is something we're missing from the story" she mused. The three looked at her with raised eyebrows "What, that doesn't mean I don't want to shoot him, maybe kick him in the nuts as well before stabbing him with a knife or whatever just means I think there was something in the middle that caused him to go whacka doodle," she said, defending herself "I like to know peoples motives okay, it makes me feel better when I stab them" she added, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't stab anybody!" Hermione exclaimed

"Oh come on, only like, werewolves and shape shifters and djins and you know, evil creatures that are killing humans." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What the hell did you do before coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked her and she widened her eyes, forgetting a moment that they didn't yet know about her being a hunter.

"Nothing, never mind, I'm going to take a shower" she said, standing up and sprinting out of the common Ron and up to the girls dormitory.

"Honestly, she scares me a little more every years. Don't get me wrong, she's awesome, but scary" Ron said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione" Katherine called "Have you seen my perfume?" She wondered, walking into the girls room, towel wrapped around her body from the shower she had just had. "The vanilla one?" she wondered.

"Yeah, its on your top shelf" Hermione replied as she pulled a brush through her hair "Would you braid my hair for me?" Hermione wondered "A French plait?" She added.

"Sure thing" Katherine shrugged as she sat down behind Hermione on the girls bed and started brushing her hair after spraying some perfume onto her wrist and onto her clothes, not too much, just enough for people close to her to smell it. The two girls, both becoming more feminine over the past few weeks, put on some mascara but nothing more than that. "Ready?" she asked and the two walked down to the common room, joining the boys before walking to the great hall.

"So what do you think Lupins lessons will be like?" Ron wondered

"I think he'll be good" Harry replied with the two girls nodding in agreement. "I don't want to be late" he added as he took a final bite out of some toast and with his friends following, walked to the defence against the dark arts classroom. Katherine was happy to see that all picture of Gildroy Lockhart form the previous year had been removed.

It wouldn't have mattered either way, because they were soon escorted to the teacher lounge, a room barely any student had been in. The third years were cautious of the rattling cupboard in the corner of the room. "intriguing yes? Would any of you like to make a guess as to what's in there?" Professor Lupin asked the class, it was Seamus who answered

"That's a boggart that is" He replied.

"Correct Mr Finnegan, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?" The professor asked.

"Nobody knows" Hermione said, seemingly appearing out of thin air, however Katherine knew she was just arriving from her last lesson. "Bogart's are shape shifter's they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most, that's what make sit so-" Hermione was cut of with a nod

"Terrifying yes. Luckily a very simple charm exist to help deal with these creatures, lets practise it now, repeat after me. Riddikulus" he said and the class repeated, with a few snide remarks form Draco Malfoy of course.

The highlight of the class for Katherine-Mai was when Neville stepped forward, revealing Professor Snape to be his biggest fear, that itself wasn't too amusing to Katherine, she thought it appalling a teacher would cause so much fear in a student, what was funny however was seeing the boggart Snape dressed up in Neville's grandmother clothes big eagle hat and all. Next was Ron and his fear of spiders, before putting them on roller skates, then Pravati Patil and her fear of snakes. Person after person went until it was Katherine's go. She stepped forward. "Anyone curious to see if she has a fear at all?" Ron murmured to Harry, getting nudged in the ribs by Hermione.

The boggart changed almost instantly when Katherine walked in front of it. It changed into two people, one very tall with tan skin and jaw length hair, deep brown eyes and a sneer on his lips. The other slightly shorter but still over six foot, paler skin and green eyes that Katherine also had. His face was one of anger. "You freak" Boggart Dean sneered at her "Your nothing but a disappointment Katherine-Mai." he told her, his voice so cruel but still Deans voice.

"You think you're still our sister? You're no better than the things we hunt. You're better off dead, I wish you were dead" Boggart Sam snapped at her. "You should have died in that fire Katherine" he told her

"Our lives would have been better, now look at you, performing magic? Like its normal? What the heck is normal about that you freak. What makes you better than the creatures we kill" Dean said. The class was watching with wide eyes now, confused at the tone of the conversation. But most eyes were on Katherine who was so pale, hand shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm sorry, Sammy, Dean, I'm so sorry, please" she begged with the fake selves, no longer being able to distinguish them from the real and fake selves.

"Nothing Dean, nothing makes her better than any other monster. Because that's what you are now Katherine-Mai. Just another disgusting, hell ridden monster. That's why you have to go" he smirked holding up a gun and pointing at her, a few of the people familiar with the muggle contraption gasped, and people physically winced at Katherine's scream of no until Lupin stepped in front of her, his boggart turning into an orb of sorts, yelling the curse so the orb burst like a balloon before going back into the closet.

"Class dismissed" he called and people left quite quickly, other than Katherine, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione walked over to Katherine and pulled the girl into a hug, Kathy's arms staying by her side as she just sobbed endlessly onto Hermione's shoulder whilst the two boys watched. "Katherine" Lupin said softly, the girl looked up, hiccupping slightly as she wiped her eyes. "Here" she said, handing her some chocolate. "I'm sorry" he told her "I should have realised that some people's fears would be more potent than other's I myself didn't learn that until OWL year" he admitted "it was now a third year subject because the spell work was easy, but the mental and emotional strain varied with each student. Miss Granger, can you please escort Miss Winchester to madam pomfrey" he asked the girl. "You two should get to you next class" he added to Ron and Harry.

"Hey, it'll be okay Kathy, it wasn't real. Your brothers wouldn't really think that" Hermione whispered to the girl. "Your okay now, your safe" she said. It was odd, she thought, facing people like Voldemort, things like werewolves and creature in the forest and Katherine had no problem, she laughed in the face of danger, literally on occasion, but being faced with her brothers, the mere idea of them hating her, and she was a different person, she looked like a broken little girl and it broke Hermione's heart.

Madam Pomfrey, ever the worried mother over all the students, immediately made a drink of hot chocolate and a Perk-Me-Up potion. "You'll be okay dear" the matron said "Miss Granger, you get to your class, here a note explaining your tardiness" she added "Miss Winchester, I'm dismissing you from your classes for the rest of the day" She added. "Go get some rest" she added with a stern look.

But Katherine could sleep. She changed into different clothes, folding her school uniform up and putting it away for the next day, slipping on some black skinny jeans and a black shirt with the white words 'killing it' across the chest area, but pulling on a Gryffindor varsity jacket she had purchased the year before, doing it up and covering the words in the process.

One thing about Hogwarts is that their was no secrets, not really. Within the hour, near enough the entire school knew about what happened in that DADA class, about how Katherine-Mai Winchester broke down in front of a class due to a simple boggart. As she walked through the halls of Hogwarts a few people sniggered at her. Surprisingly it was Draco Malfoy that got them to shut up and leave her alone, a small nod of the head told her they were even now, she helped him, he helped her. They could go back to hating each other again. Katherine walked over to Fred and George who were sat in the quidditch bleachers, she took a seat and pulled her knees up to her chest "Hi guys" she said.

"Hey Kathy" the replied in unison "You okay?" Fred asked and she nodded.

"Well we don't believe you, but we'll pretend to" George said, handing her a bottle of butterbeer. "Want to fly?" He asked

"I don't have a broomstick" She shrugged

"You can use one of the school ones, there awful, but still" Fred said

"Well since you sell it so well" Katherine laughed, the three went and grabbed there broomsticks soon up in the air and flying across the sky, each with a bat and just trying to hit one another right a bludger, it was quite fun.

~ 0 ~

Of course Katherine decided to act as if that lesson never happened from the very next day, ignoring any sympathetic looks and choosing to act as her usual self. After a week people stopped trying to bring it up and conversation had switched to other topics of gossip since.

Once of Katherine's highlights was when receiving mail form Bobby, since it was her only contact with the world outside of Hogwarts, and on the morning of November the 29th was one of the days she got a piece of mail.

 _Mai,_

 _You doing alright? No funny business? Your friend Harry still alive? Everything here is doing good, been a bit quite to be quite honest, it's bothering me. Something's coming, something big and you best be ready for it, cuz no doubt any crap that hit's the fan here will travel onto your world. Anyway, got to keep this brief since Rufus needs help getting bail again._

 _You still coming over for Christmas, might have to leave for a couple days, your choice if you want to come._

 _Bobby_

It was brief, to the point and very Bobby. She smiled at the letter. "What are you all doing for Christmas?" Katherine wondered in reflection to reading the mail.

"I should be going back home" Hermione answered

"Staying here" Harry and Ron both replied.

"Okay, come on, even I don't talk with my mouth full Ron, and I'm not exactly a good example of manners am I?" Katherine said to the ginger.

"Your manners are pretty good actually" Hermione told her

"Why thank you" Katherine grinned

"You're welcome" Hermione replied. "You ready for the hogsmeade trip this weekend?" She asked and two out of the three she asked nodded

Hermione and Katherine decided that hogsmeade trip was the perfect time to go shopping for everybody's Christmas presents. Leaving Ron to trail behind them at a snails pace "I just want to go to honey dukes" Ron said

"And we will" was the reply.

"Boys" Katherine said, rolling her eye with a scoff. "Come on, lets get Harry something"


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione ended up going with Katherine at Christmas, the two boys were invited but declined in favour of staying at Hogwarts, Ron because his family was there, and Harry because he enjoyed Christmas at Hogwarts. Hermione was the only one of the group that hadn't yet visited the Singer Salvage Yard and she was admittedly excited, especially since hearing about all the books there. Her parents were taking a trip to France and she didn't really fancy going on a skiing trip.

"You sure it's okay for me to come?" Hermione asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yeah, its fine" Katherine replied, she was using the floo network to go home, because they couldn't afford plane tickets and it was just so much easier. It only took a few seconds for her to land with an oomph in the library, Hermione following swiftly. "BOBBY!" Katherine yelled.

"Shut up ya idjit, I'm not deaf, just in a different room" Bobby said as he walked in. he looked at Hermione with a small nod of his head "You like soup?" He asked her, startling the girl. She wasn't used to such rough speaking patterns. Bobby had a real southern twang and often cut words out of his sentences, but the point was always there, he just sounded harsher than he meant to. But Katherine knew he was secret softie inside… occasionally.

"Uh, yes sir" Hermione replied. Her English accent was so much more pronounced that all of Katherine's other friend it made her smirk a little.

"Good, I got some on the stove, nothing fancy mind, just from a can" he added "Call me bobby" he added as he walked out.

"Wow, thanks for the hello Uncle Bobby" Katherine called sarcastically.

"Why hello to you too princess" he replied, with the same level of sarcasm turning around before they smirked at each other "You take your bags upstairs" he added.

"Okay, so you can either share a room with me, or have your own." Katherine informed Hermione. In the end they decided to share. They would just go tops and tails on Katherine's large bed.

Hermione looked around the room, like everybody who had entered it she stopped at the pinbaord "They don't know do they. Your brother's, they don't know you're a witch" Hermione said. She want's asking, she already knew.

"No" Kathy provided an answer anyway "And they're not gonna either, not if I can help it. Better that way" she said,

"Sounds like your trying to convince yourself more than anybody" Hermione told her

"Just leave it 'mione" was the snapped response, Hermione looked at her a little taken aback. "Sorry, just, family is a sensitive subject and- do you smell burning?" She asked. Hermione sniffed and nodded in confirmation. "Damnit" Katherine cursed under her breath "Bobby, you have to stir soup occasionally" She called as the two girls went downstairs.

"It didn't say nothing about stirring it on the can" Bobby shot back.

"Oh my gosh, how the hell do you survive without me?" Kathy sighed.

"Shut up" The man grumbled as the two Americans tried to salvage the dinner whilst Hermione tried not to laugh. They were quite alike, she realised, watching them fight over a spoon in a pot and who was going to stir it. "Just get the damn plates" He said.

"You don't eat soup off of a plate" Katherine remarked.

"nobody likes a smart alec" He told her. Surprisingly enough, the soup was pretty good. They weren't sure what flavour it was exactly but it was nice either way. Plus the two Hogwarts students were tired and hungry enough to eat anything. "We're going to the roadhouse tomorrow, I'm meeting with a friend there, Ellen has to go out, so you'll be staying with Jo, rather have all three of you in one place" Bobby explained.

"Are you and Ellen going on a date?" Katherine smirked as she ducked down to eat some soup so she wouldn't have to look the man in the face. Hermione did see his expression though, one of annoyance and exasperation. Clearly this comment had been an on going and false thing. It seemed like something Katherine would do, after all, she always bugged Hermione about Ron and that simply wasn't true. "You'll like Jo, she's the same age as us, they own the roadhouse which is this awesome bar in the middle of nowhere, which sound way more creepy than it is" She tried to reassure Hermione.

Hermione was unsure about spending a night in a bar, especially because some of the people in their looks a little rough around the edges, but they couldn't be that bad in a few of them greeted Katherine with a smile. "Hey, you must be Hermione, Mai's told me a lot about you, I'm Jo" Jo smiled, holding out a hand for Hermione to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you" Hermione replied, Jo raised eye eyes a little at her accent before grinning.

"I'll show you where we're sleeping, just heads up, me and Mai aren't exactly the girly type" Jo started

"But we do like Gossip, not Lavender Brown style gossip though" Katherine added seriously.

"Lavender Brown, that's the annoying sounding girl that likes to use your things without asking right?" Jo asked.

"She takes your things too? She's always using my perfumes. I thought she was scared of you" Hermione mused.

"Oh she is, because I caught her trying to take a pendant I have so I threatened to shave her hair of the muggle way" That got all three girls laughing, it certainly broke any tension.

The roadhouse was all one floor, the front was obviously the bar, with space for the kitchen behind it, then there was a few spare rooms, a privet loo and one for the customers to use, finally Jo and Ellen's living area, and their bedrooms right as the back, behind a separate locked door so that they couldn't be disturbed. Jo's bedroom was painted a light green with wooden floorboards, a white ceiling and skirting boards. It was a pretty room, whilst Hermione was fascinated with a few of the protective wards painted onto the wall in white, Katherine was used to it so she just sat on the floor crossed legged. "So you excited for Christmas?" Katherine wondered.

"Yeah, Christmas is always pretty good, mum goes crazy with cooking a big meal, then we have enough left over to feed the customers for a few days and they always pay more" Jo smirked "Nah, it's just nice to spend some time with my mum you know" Jo said "I mean" she suddenly realised what she had said. Of course Katherine wouldn't know what she meant. Katherine's mum had died when she was six months old.

"It's okay Jo" Katherine shrugged "Besides, since we have a guest with us for Christmas. Me and bobby are attempting to cook a proper roast dinner, turkey with all the trimmings. Even going to attempt to make desert" she added smugly "I mean we would have done Christmas pudding but the recipe says something stupid like making it in august" She added.

"You don't have to go through all that effort because I'm coming" Hermione spoke, biting her lower lip, feeling a little bad.

"No, it'll be great. I've never had a real Christmas dinner before" Katherine beamed, clearly excited.

"Geez, don't let my mum hear you say that, she'll not let you leave, you'll be here every Christmas and you'll stuff you to the point you can't walk anymore" Jo smirked.

"I don't doubt it for a moment" Katherine returned the smirk. "We should probably get a fire hydrant though, Bobby burnt soup last night" Kathy chuckled, the three girls looked at each other and soon, not knowing what the trigger was they were all laughing, and it felt great.

~ 0 ~

Hermione should have taken the fire hydrant advice more seriously, looking at Bobby and Katherine attempting to cook, It was Christmas eve and they decided to make the desert now, so it would defiantly be ready the next day. Hermione was concerned about the turkey if they couldn't even agree on how to make a simple chocolate cake. "No, Bobby I swear if you turn that whisk on-" Kathy started.

"It's my house damn it" Bobby reply, and decided to turn on the whisk, causing a large cloud of flour to appear above them.

"BOBBY!" Hermione was greatly surprised when there was any mixture to go into the oven in the end, but taking it out half an hour later it smelled divine and the two Americans looked very proud of themselves indeed. Even if the mess did take over an hour to clean up, both not allowed Hermione to help with the clean up process.

Christmas morning saw the girls getting up very early. They both stayed in there pyjamas as they walked down the stairs, Katherine impatiently waiting for Hermione to pull on some slippers and a dressing gown before flying down the stairs, tripping a little as she did so. Bobby Singer was already awake, going over some research for a hunter in need. He gave a raised eyebrow look at Katherine before rolling his eyes, nodding his head in the direction of the stack of presents. Katherine had insisted Hermione placed her under the tree, mixed in with theirs. "Can we open them? Yeah? You're not going to make me have breakfast again first are you?" Katherine looked wearily at Bobby who chuckled a little, remembering that. Her foot would bounce up and down anxiously and she ate so fast she caused hiccups. Katherine handed them out to everybody, waiting in anticipation for Hermione and Bobby to open theirs from her.

Bobby went first, rolling his eyes at the excitement in Katherine but it still made him smile, he wasn't sure what the device he was holding in his hand was, it was gold and looked like bauble that might belong on the tree Katherine-Mai put up whilst he was sleeping so he couldn't argue. "It's a sneakascope, it lights up when something suspicious is going on, but that's a special one, and it lights up when somebody it lying to you. See, Bobby, I dislike cupcakes" She spoke and the thing spun on the spot where it had been placed, lighting up red. "Thought it might be useful for when you have to get information out of people, to see if they're telling the truth or not" She added.

"I love it" Bobby finally said. That satisfied the girl enough to give him a small hug.

Hermione had received a handcrafted charm bracelet, she recognised some of the symbols from around Bobby's house "It's protection charms, I made the bracelet" She said, almost sounding shy. Kathy knew Hermione must have loved it when she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

Dinner had been a long process. Bobby set the two girls to work chopping vegetables, before realising he didn't posses enough pots to hold all the veg, nor a tray big enough for the turkey. "No. no, I am not having this" Katherine said. "Nope, nopity nope. I'll be back" she snapped and walked out of the house

"She was really excited about the meal" Hermione said to Bobby who nodded.

"Never had a Christmas lunch before, yeah, I'm aware, you know anything about Mai's upbringing?" Bobby enquired curiously, wondering what Katherine had actually told the people at her school. Hermione hesitated a moment.

"Not much to be honest, Kathy's quite a privet person about her family and such" Hermione admitted "I figured out that she moved around a lot, and I know she idolised her older brothers" Hermione said, "She wishes she can see them." The girl continued whilst Bobby gave shake of his head

"Idolise is one work for it, another might be raised by them. Specially Dean, he's six years older than her, Sams two years older, Dean raised them both at one point when her dad was out working" Bobby spoke "I had them around here a lot, it's why Mai's comfortable here, that rooms always been hers, only became official when she joined your school" Bobby spoke.

Hermione looked down "I, Kathy says things, I don't think she means to, the sort of slip out, but I already know she's uh, trained, to fights. And to uses guns, she talks about monsters as if they were normal" Hermione spoke. She then went on to explain what happened in the DADA lesson. But Bobby never got a chance to reply, not like he knew how to reply to that. Because Katherine walked in with a triumphant smile.

"I got some dishes, lady down the road let me borrow some. She had tons" she spoke and so the cooking process continued, it was such a scene Hermione had to take a picture of it. The pair looked a little annoyed at it, but later that evening Hermione found it placed on the mantel.


	13. Chapter 13

Katherine-Mai Winchester walked up to the two thirteen year old boys and threw her arms around their shoulder, giving them both a hug form behind, "Happy new year" She told them both "Believe it or not, but I missed the pair of you" She added with a grin as she released them from her embrace and the pair turned around.

"You seem cheery" Harry commented.

"Of course, I had an amazing Christmas, and still no school for three days. What reason is there to be miserable" She grinned. Harry and Ron looked at their friend, shrugging and deciding to just go with it as Hermione also gave the pair of them a hug before making their way up to the Gryffindor common rooms. Katherine was getting used to the fact that somebody putting their hand on her shoulder from behind wasn't reason to turn around and punch them, she was glad she had learnt this since that's exactly what the Weasley twins did, "Happy new year guys, you cause any trouble yet?" She wondered.

"Not yet, we have something big planned" The twins nodded, Fred shooting her a wink as George ruffled her hair when the pair passed, running up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

After a relaxing weekend- or at least relaxing for those who had already done the homework set during the Christmas holidays- Monday came like and much like a dementor, ducked all the joy out of the morning as people realise they would be back into a routine of classes, homework and talks about the end of year exams, despite them being months away.

Katherine was no exception to this as she walked into the great hall for breakfast later than most, dressed in black trousers instead of the skirt the girls were suppose to wear with the white blouse hanging out instead of being tucked in as it should be. Her hair that she usually pulled up into a ponytail for school was hanging below he shoulder in messy waves, bringing Hermione to the conclusion she hadn't brushed it that morning.

She sat down next to Hermione, opposite Ron and Harry, putting her new dark red satchel back on the table with a loud thump, a scowl on her face. "Good morning to you too" Hermione spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me" the girl grumbled, picking up a fork and stabbing it into a piece of toast on the platter in front of her rather than picking it up normally to transfer it to her plate.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the girl in concern.

"Don't talk to me, I'm too tried" was the response.

"You look tired" Ron unhelpfully commented.

"I will stab the next person who speaks to me about anything that isn't food or returning to bed" Katherine glared darkly, taking a bite of her toast. Ron turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about you, but I find it really reassuring she's back to her scary self, I was getting really worried seeing her so cheerful," The ginger spoke. Harry grinned a little, eating some breakfast himself. After ten minutes it was time to get to class, all four of them having potions first. He and Hermione both found great amusement in the simultaneous, and almost exactly the same groan Ron and Katherine gave in hearing this.

"Come on Kathy" Harry spoke, taking the girls hand and pulling her up into standing position, "If we're late Snape will just be even more unbearable" He reminded the girl, holding up her bag for her to take.

"I know" She sighed, resting her head and Harry's shoulder, eyes closing "I just want to sleep for a few more minutes, this day is going to drag" She complained before realising what she was doing and stood up straight, face blushed red. "But no can do, oh look, there's Neville!" She called, walking ahead to join the fellow Gryffindor who was walking by himself, happy to report than he wasn't as nervous around her anymore.

Like Katherine predicted, the day did drag. Having double Potions first class didn't help, especially since Snape was in a particularly foul mood and decided that bullying Harry would making his day brighter, it was hard for Katherine not to snap herself, but the warning look from Hermione (who was like a disapproving mother when she wanted to be) was enough to make her stop.

As she climbed the stairs to get to the top of the tower, she and Dean Thomas getting into a heated debate over which sport was better, American or English football. There conversation was cut short however, when noticing the gathering crowd surrounding the entrance. "What's happening?" Dean wondered.

"Hey, Harry, what's going on?" Katherine called, noticing the boy was further ahead than him.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again" Ron was heard saying, with an annoyed 'hey' sounding out from Neville.

"Let me through, let me through, I am head boy" the arrogant tone of Percy Weasley called.

"Because we haven't been reminded of that enough" Katherine muttered, earning snickers from surrounding people.

"Its the fat lady, she's gone!" the voice of Ginny Weasley could be heard, with shocked expressions, everybody started to push forward, wanting to know exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about the giant slash going across the fat lady's portrait. Soon joining the crowd was several of the teachers and Dumbledore himself.

"Alert the ghosts, get them spread out, we must find the fat lady" Dumbledore said.

"No need professor, she's there" Filch the caretaker with severe attitude problems and hatred towards children, despite working in a school, pointed towards a safari painting in which the fat lady was hiding behind a hippo.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It was him headmaster, the one they talk about, Sirius Black" She shriek, shooting fear through the students listening. Katherine looked up at the pure drained face of Harry. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. The thirteen year old boy looked at her and gave a small smile.

Soon all the students were rounded and brought into the great hall where the tables were pushed aside and purple sleeping bags laid out on the floor, as the other three houses joined Gryffindor, obviously confused, chatter filled the hall. "You okay Harry?" Katherine asked.

"I'm fine Kathy" Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back then" she smiled, standing up and jogging over to some hufflepuffs, coming back ten minutes later, "Word is spreading quick" Katherine told them "Hogwarts is awful at keeping secrets, you realise that?"

"You went over to tell people what's going on but they already knew, didn't you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, disapproving look.

"Hey, I like to get involved with things, and Lola's been really unnerved with this whole Sirius Black thing" Katheirne-Mai defended.

"Who's Lola?" Ron wondered.

"Second year Hufflepuff, I helped her out last year with some homework, you know, when I went crazy trying to figure out what the basilisk was but ended up being petrified before I could tell anybody the answer and then the exact same thing happened to Hermione, therefore making me think there might be some justification to my brother Deans theory that nothing good can come out of being in a library," Katherine spoke rapidly. She blinked a little "You're all doing that thing you do when I say something that I think is fine but you deem inappropriate" She remarked dryly.

"I'm glad you didn't stay petrified Kathy, despite everything going on, life would be dull without you around" Harry grinned at his friend.

"No it wouldn't, everything would just be a lot more depressing" Ron remarked, earning a bright smile from Katherine,

"Aww, Ron, I didn't know you cared so much" She teased, watching his ears burn red.

~ 0 ~

All the gryffindors struggled with the new portrait protecting their painting, a barking mad knight by the name of Sir Cadogan, who frequently changed the passwords without telling anybody, dared the students to a duel and as Katherine was quick to point out, despite living in the castle and watching time evolve around him, still had the mind frame of somebody born centuries ago. Even the fat lady kept up with the new lingo and passing trends.

It was almost amusing to see the building rage in the thirteen year old girl every time she wanted to get into the common room.

Amusing and scary.

"That's it!" She snapped as she stormed down into the great hall, dropping a stack of books loudly onto the table, her eyes ablaze with anger "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to find a spell to take him out of his painting, I'm going to beat his pompous ass, and then I'm going to kill him. And if that doesn't work then au revoir to the lot of you, I'm joining a different house" She declared.

Professor McGonagall walked down to where Katherine was sitting, Professor Lupin behind her. "Miss Winchester, what is all the racket about" She asked the teenager.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione responded, "It's uh, Sir Cadogan is just being a little difficult" she spoke, trying to phrase it delicately.

"Difficult!" Katherine repeated loudly. "No Hermione, I'm difficult, he's a sexist, arrogant pig and if I have to hear one more remark about being a damsel in distress, or about how dames shouldn't carry their own bags, or one more frankly racist comment about being American, then I'm going to... Do something stupid!" Katherine finished.

"Miss Winchester. are you aware that Sir Cadogan is a painting?" Professor McGonagall asked her. Katherine Winchester raised and eyebrow.

"Professor, if he had been a real person, I would have thrown him over the staircase, and dragged him back up just to do it again. At least in the muggle world you don't have to worry about your pictures talking back." McGonagall pursed her lips.

"While I agree that Sir Cadogans methods are a lot to be desired, he's the only option available. However, I will see to it that his behaviour gets... tone down a little" The head of Gryffindor house spoke. She herself knew of the Winchester family, their reputation for killing the supernatural, although not common knowledge, was still known by a few. The woman had no doubt that Katherine-Mai could look after herself and her friends, and would battle by their side and give her life for them if it came to it, but something she had come to know of Katherine Winchester whilst teaching her at Hogwarts, was that she didn't have the best self-esteem, believing others to be more worthy of things than her, she have a lot of pride and on occasion, depending on the subject she can have a short temper, and although Katherine could keep many of her feeling bottle up, it was very clear the teenage girl had a boiling point where she would just explode, and comments on her not being able to defend herself were obviously something that ticked her off.

"Thank you Professor" Katherine smiled, sitting down and reaching out for some Grapes. "Say, what do you think our chances of wining the quidditch cup are this year? I think we have it in the bag to be honest" She asked the woman.

Lupin grinned a little to himself. He had been watching Katherine almost as closely as he had Harry, not just because she was close friends with the boy, but there was something about her, the way she seemed so strong, yet at thirteen had memories bad enough to cause her to pass out in the presence of a dementor. What he saw in her, was similar traits that Sirius Black had possessed as a teenager. Judging by the way the dementors effected her, her boggart and of course, the fact he over heard she went to her uncles at Christmas rather than her parents, he gathered she hadn't had an easy childhood. To some, a bad childhood could make you timid, or it could make you cruel, but to people like Katherine, Sirius and Harry himself, it made them kinder people, it made them want to help others and it made them fiercely protective of the people they care about.

He had seen her, Ron and Harry (because Hermione of course did not approve and would not participate) pass notes in class, the way he, James, peter and Sirius did. He had seen her give the Weasley twins tips on pranks. And he had seen she was smart, even if she didn't like to admit up to it. The similarities in their personality was there, and he wasn't sure if it made him hopeful, because how come somebody like that betray their best friend, or worried, wondering if history was doomed to repeat it's self.

With a shake of his head, Remus Lupin exited the great hall. He was over thinking things again. All the drama of Sirius Black getting into the classroom was going to his head. Perhaps it was just guilt, after all, he knows about Black being and Animagus, he knew about all the secret tunnels Black could be using. He should speak up, he really should. But then he would think about a stag, a rat and a black dog who were friends with a werewolf, and he just couldn't.

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND I DON;T THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH IT EITHER however, I have an excuse, I started collage and a job as a waitress so forgive me and thank you for the patience.**

 **In other news, I was thinking of starting a one shot series to coincide with this story, shots from Katherine-Mai's childhood with her brothers and dad, what she does at Bobby's in the holidays, maybe a few cases they went on together, a few moments of her in Hogwarts hanging out, like how she made friends with the hufflepuffs or such.**

 **If you like this idea, let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine-Mai sat next to Hermione who had only just arrived, a little later than others but it was okay because they were all still awaiting Professor Lupin to enter the room. The two muggleborns were discussing muggle music. Hermione was a fan of soft folk music, or French opera whilst Katherine liked good old fashioned classic rock. "Well, classic rock and David Bowie, but lets face it, he rocks anyway right?" She shrugged

"My dad likes David Bowie" Hermione mused. "My mum liked opera as well though. I suppose I grew to like it because she played it a lot"

"My dad and older brother like Rock, Sam wasn't as keen, Dean used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep, or got scared and didn't want to be on my own" Katherine admitted to her friend who smiled a little.

"That's cute" Hermione told her, nudging her shoulder.

"I guess, course Dean would actually kill me if he found out I told people that" Katherine added with a grin of her own. She was about to add another comment when the door of the room blew open with force. But instead of their kind hearted usual defence against dark arts teacher, in walked the stern, frightful and downright mean potions master.

"Turn to page 394" Snape ordered. Katherine raised and eyebrow. This was going to be interesting, by that she meant Snape was going to abuse his chance to cover this class and somebody, possibly Harry, was going to say something that would rile Snape up before the class had actually begun.

"Excuse me, sir. But where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. And whomp there it was. It was a harmless question sure, but after three years Katherine would have thought Harry would have figured out that Snape very much hated him, and would take any chance to ridicule him, yet he still spoke without putting his hand up, something that Katherine-Mai had figured was a pet hate of his.

Snape glared at Harry, folding his arms slowly and dramatically "That's really none of your concern now, is it potter?" Snape spoke dryly. "Suffice to say, your Defence against the dark arts teacher find himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394" she spoke again and this time nobody argued as they turned to the correct page.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked in confusion as Snape turned on a slide show, a picture of a horrific beast that Katherine knew all to well appeared.

"But sir, were still covering red caps and hinkypunks. We're not starting on nocturnal beast for weeks!" Hermione explained in confusion.

"Quiet" Snape snapped. "Now which one of you can tell em the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, Hermione predictably raised her hand in the air, and was equally predictably ignored "Nobody, how... disappointing" Snape drawled and then, much to the surprise of many people the professor included, Katherine-Mai raised her hand. She never participated in his class he knew that, the talking she did in class was more to other people than answering teachers question. "Miss Winchester," her name was spoken almost condescendingly.

"Werewolves become what they are by getting bitten by another werewolf, or if both parents are werewolves chances are the kid will be as well. They're basically normal people most of the time, but on the full moon they become mindless beast, they kill because it's in their nature and because they can't control the blood-lust. Then they wake up the next day, and they seem human again. Most of the time they don't even remember what they've done. Anigami on the other hand become what they are through magic, it takes months to perfect or whatever. They train themselves, then there's a potion or something and then they can shift into an animal, it's usually an animal that represents their personality. Biggest difference is Animagi still have there own mind." Katherine spoke nonchalantly. Everybody looked at her with mixture of raised eyebrows, grins or shocked expression. "What? I can be smart if I try" She snapped at the class.

"Thank you Miss Winchester, although, with your families background I'm hardly surprised you know this" Snape sneered at her. If Katherine was wondering whether or not anybody was aware her family were hunters, Snape had just confirmed that he did. Should this concern her? Possibly. Did it? Not particularly.

"How'd you know that about Werewolves, we haven't learnt about it yet?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, you knew that too" Katherine defended as Snape started his presentation. Katherine drifted out however, thinking about her first lesson on werewolves.

~ 0 ~

 _Katherine-Mai Winchester climbed up on her older brothers bed. It was lumpy and squeaked with every movement but Katherine had slept on worse so she didn't mind. Dean looked at the eight year old girl who was dressed in one of their dads old shirts, using it as pyjamas. It completely swamped her. "Dee" She spoke the name she occasionally called him, just like Sam used to._

" _Yeah Mai-pie?" Dean asked._

" _What's your favourite monsters?" Katherine asked her brother who looked at her in surprise as she buried into his side._

" _Not exactly bedtime story material Mai" Dean spoke with a sarcastic tone._

" _I know Dean" She rolled her eyes "But I still want to know. Sammy's busy with school work and won't talk to me" she sighed. Dean nodded before thinking about her question, he had already come face to face with several monsters in his fourteen years._

" _Werewolves" he finally answered._

" _Why?" Was the next question that Dean had already seen coming._

" _Because there classics. Classic horror film monsters and most of the stuff you know about them is true. There easy to kill as well, silver bullet to the heart and boom. No more werewolf. Only problem is most of the time they're as normal as... well maybe not as normal as us but there like everyday humans. Probably don't even know they spend there nights having chow time on their next door neighbours heart. Makes them a little difficult to track them down" Dean told the girl._

 _It was no use, Sam and Dean had learnt, hiding the truth from Katherine after she had figured it out. She was too stubborn and too nosey for that. Being upfront with her was the way to go because she had the Winchester temper when being lied to. It was utter betrayal and an eight year old giving you the silent treatment was harder to deal with than it sounds._

" _But doesn't that mean their only monsters once a month? Can't they change and be good?" She wondered with child innocence, her eyes wide and innocent._

" _They're still killers Mai, if a human killed somebody, you lock them away don't you? Take them away from rest of the people so they can't hurt anybody else. But with werewolves, you can't just lock them in prison because they'll get out and kill again" Dean told her. Katherine nodded, processing the information._

" _Dean" she whispered, looking around before reaching up and wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly in a hug "I don't want to be a hunter, I don't want to hurt anybody" she confessed to her big brother near enough breaking his heart._

" _Don't worry Mai-pie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, me and Sammy, we'll look after you"_

~ 0 ~

It was raining. In fact that was putting it lightly, it was a torrential downpour with thunder and lightning clashing above as if fighting over which one gets dominance over the sky. Harry Potter walked down into the common room, noticing everybody but one person had gone to bed. Curled up on one of the large arm chairs was Katherine. "Kathy?" Harry called, startling the girl who was writing some on a piece of parchment and a biro pen. "What are you doing up" He wondered as he walked over to her.

"Same question back" She responded with a tired smile as thunder clashed and Harry noticed she flinched.

"Are you okay?" Harry wondered. Katherine went quiet a moment before mumbling something. "What was that?"

"I don't like thunder and lightning okay" Katherine snapped with a slight glare. "I never have it just freaks me out." She sighed a little softer. Harry was surprised. "It's like, the only thing beside losing family, or having hem turn on me or something" She spoke "So I'm writing to Bobby, what's bothering you?" She asked Harry.

"Flying in this tomorrow, Sirius Black killing me, probably some third thing as well" He added on in the end jokingly. Katherine looked at Harry form where he had chosen to sit on the sofa next to her chair. She gave him a small smile before standing up and pulling him to his feet, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm not going to let Sirius Black hurt you" she told him sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "I would die before I let that happen" Harry believed her as well.

"I don't want you to get hurt either Kathy," Harry spoke as another bang of thunder rung though and he felt her body tense.

"Yeah well, I'll be fine, Fred and George have taught me some pretty cool jinxs" Katherine shrugged as she finally pulled away from their embrace "Plus I'm fairly certain Bobby would be willing to send me a gun to shoot him" She reasoned, making Harry laugh because he didn't doubt that for a moment. "I'll see you in the morning Harry" she smiled sweetly as she gave an awkward wave and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory, Leaving Harry to grin stupidly to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Katherine-Mai made her way over to where Ron and Hermione was sat in the quidditch stands. "What did I miss?" She asked her friends having appeared ten minutes late, eat a cupcake as she did so. Hermione had stopped trying to get her to eat something other than sugar for breakfast by this point.

"Nothing much. It's hard to see with all the rain though" Hermione replied. "I put a charm on Harry's glasses to repel the water" She added.

"That's cool" Katherine nodded before jumping at the strike of lightning that appeared. It went unnoticed due to people being transfixed on the game "I can't see a thing" She commented. There may have been the odd whooshing noise when a player past and they could her the occasional commentary from Lee Jordan which was the only way they people watching had any idea what was happening.

Soon though the fog in the stadium was getting even thicker and the air felt even colder, unnaturally cold. Seeing hooded figures approaching in the distance people started pointing at them. It took a few minutes longer before people could work out what they are. By this point Katherine was already being plagued by memories.

" _If dad really cared then how come he isn't here right now" twelve year old Sam Winchester spoke whilst Ten year old Katherine-Mai sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them_

" _Don't start Sam. You know why he can't be here" Dean glared._

" _Yeah" Sam scoffed "Because hunting monsters is more important to him than we are. Don't even pretend it's not true Dean" Sam glared. Katherine looked up with a sad expression but she had learnt a while ago how to control her tears so they don't fall._

" _Don't do this Sam. Not today. For god sake it's Mai's birthday" Dean sighed. Sam looked around at the shoddy job they had done of trying to decorate the motel room. Coloured pieces of paper they had stolen from school making paper chains and a small cupcake on a single paper plate,_

" _Yeah, and if Dad cared he would be here with us" Was all Sam had to say before he stormed off over to his bed. Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his face before picking up the paper plate and sitting down next to Katherine-Mai, putting an arm around her._

" _We don't have any candles Mai-pie, but I reckon you could still make a wish" Dean tried but Katherine just looked up at him with a blank stare._

" _Why? Not like wishes ever come true" Was all the ten year old said before she cut her small cupcake into three smaller pieces, handing one to Dean "Birthday cake taste better when it's shared" She said simply. Not wanting to see her big brother sad anymore._

The loud scream could be heard throughout the stadium, more piercing than any crack of lightning. Seconds after the scream Harry Potter was falling unconscious off of his broom. The stadium was frantic, people yelling, the dementors flooding into the places. A bright white light filling the air and the announcement that the snitch had been caught was the last thing most people heard before being ushered out of the stadium.

~ 0 ~

"He looks a little peaky" Ron spoke as he looked at his best friend, a group of Gryffindors surrounding Harry's bed

"Peaky? He just fell fifty feet from the air, " Fred spoke.

"Yeah, common Ron, we'll take you for a walk off the astronomy tower, see how you look" George added in.

"Probably a darn sight better than he usually does" Harry spoke groggily as he opened his eyes "Everything's blurry." He spoke, a little worried. Did he hit his head?

"Harry" Katherine voice spoke from his left and he managed to make out a blurred figure by his head "Maybe you should try putting your glasses on first" She spoke to him slowly in a mocking voice but there was a concerned tone underneath. "Here" she said and slowly put them on for him, ignoring the smirked looks they were receiving "Better?" She asked.

"Better, thanks" Harry replied. "What happened?" He wondered, looking at the people staring at him

"You fell of your broom mate" Ron told him.

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically "I meant with the game, what happened?"

He watched the uncomfortable looks people were giving him and knew the answer. "No one blames you Harry. The dementors aren't suppose to come onto the grounds. Dumbledore was furious after he saved you he sent them straight off" Hermione told him carefully.

"There's something else you should know Harry" Ron started "Your Nimbus, when you fell... it went off and uh, it flew into the whomping willow. And you know what that tree's like" he opened a blanket filled with splintered pieces of the broomstick. The devastating look on Harry face was enough for people to understand he wanted to be on his own. "We'll come see you in the morning" Ron said as people left.

"Aren't you going too?" Harry asked Katherine when he noticed her staying by his side. She bit her lower lip in a rare sign of insecurity.

"I uh, I kinda fainted too, when the dementors came close, like on the train. Since it's the seconds time it happened Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay in over night" She shrugged, trying to play it off. "Guess we're both just as screwed up. I feel for you Potter, I really do" She laughed slightly and Harry gave her a small smile.

"Do you think there's anyway I can fix this?" He wondered. Looking at the broom Katherine gave him a raised eyebrow expression.

"I think there's more hope of me running around the school naked than there is of this broom being fixed" Katherine spoke with her usual level of blunt sympathy. At least it caused the boy to smile. "On the plus side they've given snow for end of the week." She added brightly. "We're suppose to have snow all they way through January and February."

"There's that at least" Harry smiled, happy to see his friend happy. Before anything else could be said Madam Pomfrey was marching down to the pair.

"Miss Winchester, what are you doing out of bed? I told you to rest!" The matron exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Katherine said, looking a little frightened of the woman as she ran towards her bed at the end of the wing and got under the covers, not daring to defy Madam Pomfrey's orders a second time. Not when she had access to knock out potions.

 _ **I'm sorry it's been forever. I genuinely haven't had the time to focus on this story and I'm really sorry about that. I took on more hours at work and then finished one collage course before signing up for another one (which doesn't start until September so some time off) and the chapters I had to upload I didn't like so I re-did them.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who was patient with me and stuck with the story. For al the lovely comments as well. I love hearing from you all! And thank you to everyone who voted on the dress poll I have going on. considering there's about 60 more votes on one dress than any of the other is think I know what one I'm going for.**_

 _ **I should have another update at the end fot he week but I make no promises.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter wasn't the only person not able to go to Hogsmeade when the first trip of the new year came up. Katherine-Mai Winchester was spending it with professor Sprout, pulling out weeds as detention. It had actually been Snape that gave her the detention. He said he didn't like her attitude but Katherine was under the impression he didn't like it when she got answer correct in his potions class. But after saying he had better things to do with his time than to watch over Katherine's punishment, she was directed to the greenhouses.

She looked thoughtfully at the head of Hufflepuff house, Sprout had been at Hogwarts for a while, she knew that "Professor" Katherine started, the older woman looking up to show she was listening "Did you teach Sirius Black when he was at school?" Kathy asked the woman who's face paled a little.

"Yes. I did" The herbologist confirmed.

"What was he like? When he was a student I mean. Was he always... you know, insane and evil?" She wondered. Professor Sprout stopped and looked at her with a sad expression.

"Quite the opposite in anything Miss Winchester." Sprout said "Black was a charming lad, quite good at herbology. Quite good at most subjects in fact. He was a prankster, usually in detention with his friends. He always seemed loyal though, seemed good."

"What do you think happened? To make him snap?" Katherine-Mai asked and Professor Sprout looked at her curiously, intrigued by all the sudden questions but then figured the curiosity couldn't hurt.

"I wish I knew." She finally settled on. "Of all the students I've taught, I never thought Black would go to you-know-who's side. And I never thought he would betray his friends. Especially..." The woman stopped herself before shaking her hand, seeming to go a little teary "You carry on with that now, that's enough questions" She ordered and Katherine nodded, getting back to work.

When she finally finished and walked up to the Gyffindor common room, covered in dirt, she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione were huddled up in a corner, talking quietly to themselves. "What's up?" She asked the group. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances whilst Harry looked like he could murder somebody "Who are we plotting to kill?" She asked jokingly but her smile slipped when seeing the cold expression on her friends face.

"Black" Harry spat. "He was their friend Kathy. Sirius Black was my dads best friend and he betrayed them" He looked at the surprise on Katharine's face before something else flickered onto it. She sat down and told them about what Sprout had said. It only served to make Harry angrier. "I'm going to kill him" Harry spat.

"No you're not" Katherine shrugged simply, Harry's green eyes snapped to her "You're not a killer Harry. You won't kill him. Punch him, kick him. I'll lend you a gun if you want. But the dementors will deal with him" She said softly, "You're too good to be a killer" Kathy finished with a faraway look in her eyes like she wasn't actually talking to them anymore. Without any warning she jumped up and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when she walked up a few hours later.

"I'm fine 'Mione" Kathy replied, turning so her back was to the girl, pretending to fall asleep. But the moment Hermione and the rest of the girls were asleep Kathy crept out of her bed, pulling on pair of shoes and a warm jacket before exiting the tower and carefully leaving the castle, sitting down on the bridge above the lake. It was freezing out. She could see her own breath but Kathy didn't care.

Hearing a small bark behind her, Kathy jumped, turning to see a black dog stood in front of her. "God, you made me jump" Kathy exclaimed, kneeling down to give the dog a scratch behind the ears. "Where did you come from then?" She asked. The dog cocked his head to the side and Kathy rolled her eyes "Talking to a dog. Great." she sighed.

Katherine-Mai stood up and leaned over the railing, feeling the dog sit next to her so close he was touching her legs. He was looking up at her with an expression in his eyes so clear Katherine could decipher it like it came from a human. "I'm trying to contemplate whether or not I'm a bad person" She told the dog. "I've done some really bad things. Like really bad. God. If my friends knew even half of it I doubt they'd ever even look at me again. And the worst bit is- I don't even feel guilty for most of it. But there are some things, they haunt me," Kathy shuddered. She looked down and noticed the dog was gone. "Great talking to ya" Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. She continued to look at the view in front of her until a loud yell could be heard. When the castle and grounds were as quiet as they were, a yell from one of the tallest towers in school could be heard quite far.

Running up to the castle, carefully avoiding any teacher, she entered the common room and was thankful the McGonagall's attention was on Ron rather than on the door. "Where were you?" Hermione hissed to her friend when Kathy slipped in beside her.

"Went for a snack" Kathy lied "Why the yelling?"

"Ron said he saw Sirius Black" Hermione told her. Informing Kathy on the full story. "We thought it was just a nightmare but then McGonagall asked Sir Cadogan and he said he let somebody in" The worry in Hermione's face was evident.

An hour later McGonagall looked at Percy "Get everybody back to bed, I must speak with Dumbledore" She said. Percy puffed out his chest and started telling everybody to get back to bed, the first years all listened immediately as did some of the second years but many of the older kids crowded around Ron wanting to know what happened.

"Hey, hey" Katherine called, dragging Hermione along with her "Back away from the ginger" She told the people crowding him. "I'm sure you'll get all the details in the morning" She added

"Yeah, besides, have any of you seen Ronald in the morning? He needs all the beauty sleep he can get" Fred added on helpfully, with people snickering along. It worked though as soon everybody was getting back to their room, Katherine included.

When morning came she learnt she wasn't wrong. Sitting next to Harry on the bench, helping herself to one of the blueberry muffins there and some pumpkin juice, she listened to Ron retelling the story several times of how Sirius Black was leaning over him with a knife that seemed to grow from a few inches to several feet long as the story got told more and more. By the time the day was over people seemed to be under the impression the knife was held right up to Rons throat to the point blood was drawn. But like with all stories in Hogwarts, a few days later the hype had died down and the newest story of the week was about some Ravenclaw affair.

"Sirius Black has managed to get into the castle again and nobody seems to care about that anymore" Harry spoke as he stabbed at his food over dinner one evening.

Kathy swallowed a mouthful of food and followed it with some pumpkin juice before speaking up "That's because Joshua Nike- the seventh year Ravenclaw- he was caught snogging Sabrina Young, she's a sixth year Slytherin- in a broom closest on the fourth floor" Katherine informed her friends who all looked at her like she was mad for knowing such things "Reason people are so shocked is because Joshua is dating Tina Martin, she's a seventh year Gryffindor. That's her there" Katherine pointed out an angry looking seventeen year old sitting a few seats away from them. "And people are angry at Josh for it because Tina's lovely but it's not actually all that surprising because Sabrina is a known boyfriend stealer." The almost fourteen year old finished the gossip.

Katherine would never admit it, but she loved gossip, she would complain about people not being able to keep their mouths shut, but when it came to stories like that, chances are she would know all the details because dust even began to settle on a situation. "How does that trump Sirius Black?" Harry still wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "Sirius Black scares people. They'd rather discuss something simpler than a murderer on the loose" Katherine pointed to her with a fork as if to say 'exactly' "Now come on, we have to get to class"

 _ **Okay, so to answer some of the more frequent questions I'm being asked. Yes, Harry and Katherine-Mai are the pairing, although it won't been for a few more chapters yet and to the guest on (first thanks for the comment) and second, I promise by the time I get to it, it will make sense (at least I think so but that could just because I want them together) because Harry does a lot of growing between now and when it's going to happen and personally I think his character does get a little darker and more head strong as the books go on, what with all the attempts on his life and all.**_

 _ **As for Ginny, no she and Harry won't be together in this fic. I do have plans for her though. I'm going to try and keep her as badass as she was in the books because ovie Ginny didn't really get the spot light she deserved which I think was more down the the script than Bonnie Wright's acting, but thats just my personal opinion.**_

 _ **The most frequently asked question is of course, when will her brothers be in. Originally the plan was for her and Dean to reunite in order of phoenix and for her and Sam not until the last book. But I've changed that to a lot sooner. It will happen at the end of Goblet of Fire but probably not in the way you might expect. I wont say much more.**_

 _ **I will say I have plans for her and John to meet again after Prisoner of Azkaban happens. That's going to be fun and again I think in a way you won't expect.**_

 _ **Finally, just to have this said. I will be kinda keeping to the basic HP story line the majority of way through, but with the added character of somebody like Katherine things are going to be different. The way she was raised and the way she thinks will influence other characters. The changes will start at the end of GOB but Order of the Phoenix is when you'll really see the effect she will have on the storyline as well as the brothers coming into play a lot more. But as far as timelines go, season 1 of Supernatural wouldn't have happened yet so it's going to be fun to explore some pre series stories and get creative with that**_

 _ **If you have any questions or idea you want to share with me feel free to comment them or message me personally. Thank you all for reading :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** **I'll be honest, I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, an went to upload the next one and realised I hadn't, so for this reason I'm going to upload today, tomorrow and possible the day after. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.**_

Harry Potter and Katherine-Mai Winchester sat next to one another in the back of the school library trying to do some homework. Neither were particularity interested in completing the assignments but in the last few days they were doing anything they could to get away from the constant bickering of Hermione and Ron. Ron was under the impression that Hermiones cat had killed his pet rat Scabbers and Hermione was under the impression Crookshanks was the prettiest, most adorable little creature in the world who was innocent of any crimes. All Harry and Katherine could do was hide away from the arguing pair.

"How have your lessons with Lupin been going?" Katherine wondered, looking up from her work to glance at the boy who sighed in annoyance.

"It's not even a real dementor and it still manages to mess me up" Harry complained, throwing his quill down in frustration.

"That's because a boggart doesn't just take on the shape of your fear, it becomes it. It basically becomes a dementor and in case you've forgotten, they do suck out all your happiness. That will leave you messed" Katherine offered "You're managing to produce something though? Right?"

"Not powerful enough though" Harry argued.

"Still, it might help a little? Punching somebody in the face probably won't take them out but it can give you time to get away" Katherine smiled too sweetly for the statement she had just made but Harry chuckled anyway. "Hey" she spoke softly, putting a hand on Harrys arm "You're going to be okay Harry, we're not going to let anything get to you. Whether it's dementors, or Sirius Black or Professor Snapes obscenely long essay."

Harry cracked another smile, looking over at his friend "I don't know, Snapes essay might be the one to do me in. Four feet long? That's like the same height as a first year"

Eventually the two teenagers left the library and made their way to the common room where neither Hermione nor Ron were in sight. "'Miones probably in the dorm. I'll catch you in the morning" Katherine waved and jogged up the stairs to her dorm room, throwing her bag onto the floor much to the disdain of Lavender Brown who looked up at the bag with books and pens tumbling out of it with a scrunched up nose. Katherines sections of the dorm room, with her things everywhere and and 'organised mess' as Katherine like to call it, was the complete opposite of Lavenders pristine area decorated with fairy lights and posters of various male wizarding singers.

Sitting on her bed crossed legged Katherine stared at her friend until Hermione finally looked up from the book she was reading "Can I help you?" Hermione asked, her tone snooty which Katherine knew meant she was upset.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked with genuine concerned for her friend.

"I'm perfectly fine Katherine. But if Ronald thinks he can accuse Crookshanks of killing that _thing_ he calls a pet then he has another thing coming." Hermione replied.

"Whilst I agree Scabbers looks like he's going to keel over at any moment. You realise that that's what cats do right? They hunt rats... and mice... and birds... and snakes" Katherine listed.

"Well _I_ know that. But try telling that to Ron" Hermione scowled. Katherine just sighed, she herself was still fairly certain Hermione and Ron would one day end up together and she was expecting a child to be named after her. She had said as much to the girl in question but Hermione just glared every time and Katherine imagined Hermione usually had to restrain herself not to throw something at Kathy. "Are you going to go visit Hagrid tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I can't believe they sentence Buckbeak to death. It's all Malfoy's fault. Cowardly son of a bitch." Katherine glared.

"Kathy!" Hermione exclaimed, even after three years she still hated it when Katherine would cuss. Katherine just waved it off though, not really caring.

"You can't tell me off for swearing Hermione, you're the one that stormed out of Divination and broke a glass ball"

"... It didn't break"

"I'm not judging. I'm proud of you 'Mione. Little bit of anger is good for the soul" Katherine cheered standing up from her bed and going over to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sighing and giving up Hermione rested her head on her friends shoulder "You need to sleep more 'Mione, working yourself silly isn't healthy. I used to watch my dad work for days on end with like, zero sleep. It made him snappier than usual, you have to admit you've been a bit... on edge"

"I know" Hermione sighed. "But we have our exams in a month. I can't afford to just give up now!"

"I'm not asking you to give up, just sleep some more. In fact, go to sleep right now." Katherine ordered bossily, pushing the girl away gently who didn't argue to much when being glared into submission. It didn't take long for Katherine to take her own orders to heart and dive under her own covers, embracing the warmth and scrummaging to the inviting grasps of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Katherine-Mai didn't know what was going on with Hermione, but she loved it. Hermione and Ron were still fighting when they- along with Harry and Katherine- made there way down to Hagrids hut. Buckbeak the hippogriff was going to be executed and so the two had put there fight on hold, all four of them taking on a sombre expression.

They weren't the only one on their way down to Hagrids. But whilst the four Gryffindors were going to show support for their friend on a no doubt hard day, three Slytherins gathered for their own entertainment. "Those sons of bit-" Katherine started but a harsh glare from Hermione was enough for her to stop mid cuss.

"Ahh, come to watch the show?" Malfoy called when seeing the approaching lions.

"You foul, loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione yelled, loosing her calm and rushing forward, putting her wand to the blonds throat. Katherine smirked at her friend in a proud nature whilst Harry looked at the American with disapproval for encouraging Hermione's actions whilst Ron called her back. Katherine however, was looking at the scared expression on Draco's face. He knew Hermione was more than capable of causing some serious damage.

"He's not worth it 'Mione" Ron called an that seemed to register with Hermione who took a deep breath before lowering her wand and turning to walk away. Of course Draco had to act cocky and start to snigger. In a fit of rage Hermione turned and slammed her fist into Draco's nose with a satisfying crunch ringing out.

The Slytherins were quick to run away whilst Hermione turned with a bashful expression. "That felt good" She admitted.

"Good? Bloody brilliant more like" Ron grinned whilst Katherine laughed and ran over to her friend, swinging an arm around her shoulder, telling her how proud she was of her whilst Hermione blushed red.

It was almost heart breaking to look at Buckbeak happily chewing on a ferret, oblivious to his fate. "He loves it out there by the pumpkins" Hagrid spoke when the four teenagers settled.

"I say we set him free" Harry spoke up but it was Katherine-Mai who shook her head in disagreement, much to their surprise considering she had been working for hours with Hermione on ways to free the hippogriff.

"They'd know it was Hagrid," she sighed, looking apologetically at the giant man.

"'An tha'd just get Dumbledore in trouble. Great man Dumbledore, gonna come down 'ere with me, so I don't have ta be on my own" Hagrid sniffed loudly, blowing into his tablecloth sized handkerchief whilst Hermione patted his arm sympathetically.

"We'll stay too" Ron spoke up but Hagrid shook his head at the idea, he didn't need those four getting themsleves into trouble on his behalf. "I'm sorry Hagrid" Ron spoke sincerely,

"There is one thing you can do fer me" Hagrid spoke up, "Ya can give 'Ermione 'ere a hug" Hagrid smiled slightly, "Go on" he added and winked at Harry and Katherine who were hiding there sniggers as the pair awkwardly hug whilst trying to keep as much room between them as possible. "Pathetic" Hagrid chuckled "But I got something for you Ron" And turning his back on the four for a moment, turned back to them with a rat in his hand.

"Scabbers!" Ron grinned, taking he rat form Hagrid and looking at Hermione apologetically. Katherine knew Hermione was about to give an I told you so speech and demand and apology, but a bowl smashing on the table and a cry of pain from Harry as something hit the back of his head cut the bushy haired girl off.

Looking out the window Katherine couldn't find the source of whoever through rocks into Hagrids hut, but she did spy the minister and the head master coming down "We gotta go, they're on their way" Katherine spoke urgently and standing up quickly Hagrid pushed them out of the back door. "Go go go, stop moving so slow" Katherine whispered with a scowl as she pushed Ron through the back door.

"I don't want to drop scabbers"

"I don't want to get caught"

Soon enough though, all four of them were stood at the top of the hill, looking down at Hagrids hut which they had just left. People were leaving the hut and there was the a moment of silence in which all four teenagers held their breath before the distinct sound of an axe being swung and crows cawing rung out through the night. Hermione turned and buried her head into Rons chest, a small sob ripping form her throat whilst Ron out his arm around her, letting her cry on his jumper. Harry and Katherine found their hands joining, a solemn expression on both of their faces. "Come on, lets get back to the dorms" Katherine said in a voice none of the others had heard her use before. It was Harry that realised she was trying to keep herself together and not let herself cry.

"Hey, scabbers" Ron cried out loudly, earning a shushing from the others. "Scabbers come back" The ginger called after the rat that bit him to escape from his grasp. Ron ran after his pet, wondering what the hell had gotten into him when a familiar growl was heard.

"Ron look out!" Harry yelled, raising his wand and aiming for the grim. Letting out another growl the large black dog ran for Ron, grabbing hold of his leg and pulling him along towards a very familiar tree "RON!" Harry, Katherine and Hermione screamed.

Katherine-Mai and Harry's first instinct was to run for the tree their friend had just been dragged under by the Grimm looking dog, but Hermione, ever the smart on of the group, stopped them. "We need a plan"

"We don't have time for a plan. Ron could have no limbs left by the time we think of a plan!" Katherine argued. "We need to go an get him"

"We need a way to get him without being killed by a tree first" And Katherine had to agree, death by tree didn't sound like a great way to go.

The answer to their silent prayers came in the form of a large, flat-face ginger cat who walked past the arguing girls carelessly in a lazy manner and lifted his paw to his an oddly shaped not at the base of the tree, causing said tree to immediately freeze before it could hit any of the three. "Hermione, Kathy, lets go" Harry pulled them along when noticing what the cat had done. He had seen weirder things in his time at Hogwarts than a cat knowing the secrets of a whomping willow.

Sharing looks filled with dread and anxiety, the three Gryffindors dropped to their hands and knees and crawled into the small gap at the base of the tree, walking down a long dark path with only Lumos to light their way. "Are we in the shrieking shack?" Hermione asked when they notice the path had taken them to a hallway in a torn up house.

With a feeling of dread creeping up him Harry took the lead and started to climb the stairs in front of him with the girls following behind. Whatever happened, whatever this was. They were getting their friend back.


End file.
